The New Adventures of Season 01
by Annabe
Summary: Their is a new spin to Season 1. There's a new digidestined team to help out the Japan team.
1. Prologue of The New Adventures of Season...

The characters and digimon of Season 1...  
  
Japan Digidestined  
  
Tai--Crest of Courage---Agumon  
Matt--Crest of Friendship---Gabumon  
Izzy--Crest of Knowledge---Tentomon  
Sora--Crest of Love---Biyomon  
Tk--Crest of Hope---Patamon  
Joe--Crest of Reliability---Gomamon  
Mimi--Crest of Sincerity---Palmon  
Kari--Crest of Light---Gatomon  
  
American Digidestined  
  
Jayne--Crest of Purity---Weaponmon  
Erica--Crest of Passion---Keikomon  
Dave--Crest of Wisdom---Gotsumon  
Nick--Crest of Endurance---Otamamon  
Samantha--Crest of Curosity---Candlemon  
Mikey--Crest of Fate---Crabmon  
  
Hello my name is Jayne-Lynn. But just call me Jayne. I'm here at camp with my friends. Me and my friends have tons of adventures together. But nothing like what's going to happen today. My friends are mostly 11 years old. And two nine years old. It's a small group. My best friend is Erica she has the brains. She's been pretty smart since preschool,and we've been friends since preschool. Dave has got the strength. I mean he's stronger then most 11 year old. He plays on my soccer team. Nick is wise is a lot of ways. Sometimes he acts like he's older then us. Why he would want to be a grown-up I don't know. My younger sister Samantha hangs with us. But we call her Sam. Yeah she hangs with us. I let her because Dave's little bro has to be with him. My sister has a lot of curosity. Even though she's only 9, she asks a lot of questions. In New York we rarely (no we don't) see any earthquakes or tornados. So what's happening today is a major shock.   
"Jayne! You have to get in the cabin!" a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes cry. She had on blue jeans with a white tee-shirt.  
A girl with long red hair in pigtails started to climb out of a tree. She had green eyes and her face was cover in freckles. She had a blue soccer shorts, she had a white soccer shirt on also with a blue jacket wrap around her waist. And she had black hiking boots on. "I'm coming!" Jayne answer. She started to run to the cabin, and the ground open under her feet. "Oh crap!"   
"Jayne!" a blonde head cry. She had sparkling blue eyes. She also wore a blue shirt with black pants. She started to cry and went to run out of the cabin, but the girl with brown hair grab the little girl.   
"Don't worry Samantha. She'll be fine. Jayne's a very strong person" the brown head girl said, petting Samantha's hair.  
"Yeah I know. But Erica it's Jayne. And it looks like she fell pretty hard" Sam cry.   
"Don't worry Samantha. Jayne won't be hurt badly. You know Jayne would be fine. Her bones are like steel" a tall boy with hazel eyes said. He had on a red tee-shirt with black pants.   
"Listen when those clouds clear will look for her" Erica said. She look at the two boys. Then she cover Sam's ears. "Listen to me! If you try to scare Sam again. I'll sock you in the mouth. Dave you got it?"  
The brown headed kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah I got it. Erica but Sam should know" Dave sigh.   
The boy with black hair and black eyes put his hands on Dave's shoulders. He had on gray shorts with black shirt on he had a baseball cap on. "Dave don't say anything that can upset Sam. Right now we go and dfind Jayne. She would do the same for us" the boy said.  
"Thanks Nick" Erica smile.  
Jayne rub her eyes when she had woken up. And saw flashs of light hitting near her. "Help! I'm down here" Jayne shouted. She started to jump up and down. "Down here!"  
Dave then shine his light on Jayne and she smile at him. "Everyone I've found her! She's ok" Dave yell. He then saw Jayne was bleeding from her head. "Jayne! Does your head hurt?"   
"No...why?"  
"No reason..."  
Then Jayne saw the clouds start to disappear and five lighted balls came from the clear blue sky. "Guys! Look out! Somethings coming out of the sky" Jayne shouted. They all turn around and look at the sky and saw five balls of light come closer to them. Jayne had caught one and then fell off the cliff she was on.   
"Jayne!" Sam shouted. Then she had fallen off while catching her ball of light.   
"Samantha!!" Erica shouted. Then she had fallen off catching her ball of light.  
"Erica!!" Nick shouted. He had fallen off catching his ball of light.  
"Oh what the heck! I'm coming guys!" Dave shouted, catching his ball of light. 


	2. Chapter 1 : And so it begins

Chapter 1: The digital world  
  
Jayne had then woken up and look around. She then saw a blue thing jumping up and down. "Your Jayne aren't you?" the blue thing ask.   
"Yes I am Jayne. And you are?" Jayne ask.  
"I'm Katamon! Your my new best friend. I've been waiting for you" Katamon jump up and down.  
"Kata means pattern of movements" Jayne smile.  
"Yes it does" Katamon nodded.   
"Are there any humans here? But my campsite wasn't around here" Jayne ask.  
"What are humans? Are they like you?" Katamon look confuse.  
"Yeah humans are like me" Jayne nodded.  
"I don't know. For what I know you're the only human here" Katamon said.  
"I'm going to check that out" Jayne said, looking at a huge tree.  
Then Jayne started to climb up a tree. She look around for a while. She saw lots of woods, then a mountain and after that an ocean. "I don't remember anything here. Or see anyone" Jayne sigh. She then look around the woods again and saw a blue thing in the trees. Then she saw a human wearing a blue shirt and goggles on his head. "I don't know who he is. But he's a human. Come on let's go" Jayne said, climbing out of the tree.   
Then Kuwagamon flew after them, and Katamon jump in the air and try to stop him. "No Katamon! I'm fine!" Jayne shouted. Then Katamon had fallen to the ground hurt and Jayne ran up and pick him up. "Never ever do that agan! You'll get yourself kill!" Jayne shouted. She started to run intill someone pull her into a tree.   
"Who are you?" Jayne ask, looking at two boys.   
"Don't worry Jayne they are friends" a girl said.   
"Erica?!" Jayne ask. And the girl nodded her head.   
"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Jayne" she said, smiling. She look at the two boys. One was a brown hair boy with goggles on his head. And the another one had red hair with yellow gloves.   
"I'm Tai" the brown hair boy said.  
"And I'm Izzy. It's a pleasure to meet you" the red head said.  
"You guys can come out now" a voice said. The four of them then walk out of the fake tree and a smile grew on the two boys. Jayne then recongize the little girl standing next to the girl with a blue hemelt.   
"Samantha!!" Jayne shouted, picking up her baby sister.  
"Don't mind her. She's happy to see her sister" Erica laugh.   
"Jayne you have to thank Sora. She found me" Sam smile.  
Jayne turn to Sora and smile. "Thanks for finding her. She means so much to me. I don't know what I would do if she was ever hurt" Jayne said.  
"It's no problem. She wasn't a brother. It's was nice to see a friend again" Sora smile. She walk up to Tai and Izzy. Their digimon sat all near each other. Then Matt, Tk and Dave walk up to them.   
"It's nice to see you again Dave" Erica smile. Dave walk up to Erica and punch her. "So this is everyone?"  
"No we are still missing..." Jayne was then cut off by Joe screaming.  
"This thing...This thing is following me" Joe scream. Everyone look at Joe cock-eyed. When he reach his friends he saw the other digimon. "AHH!! They are everywhere".   
Jayne started to laugh. "You are very funny. But these things are everywhere" Jayne smile.  
The digimon sat in a circle. "We are digimon short for digital monsters. And you are our friends" they all said.  
"I'm Koromon"  
"I'm Tokomon"  
"I'm Yokomon"  
"I'm Tsunomon"  
"I'm Motimon"  
"I'm Bukamon"  
"I'm Katamon"  
"I'm Flamemon"  
"I'm Pebblemon"  
"I'm Hissymon"  
The kids smile at their digimon. Then Tai walk up and pointed at himself. "Well we are humans.And I'm Tai"  
"I'm Sora"  
"I'm Matt"  
"I'm Tk"  
"I'm Joe"  
"I'm Izzy"  
"I'm Jayne"  
"I'm Erica"  
"I'm Sam"  
"I'm Dave"  
The kids and digimon all started to have fun. Then Jayne started her conversation again. "Is everyone else missing?" Jayne ask.  
"Well Nick had fallen in the hole. But I don't see him anywhere" Dave said.  
"Well there is a girl with all pink" Sora said.   
"Her name is Mimi" Tai explain. Then they heard screams coming from a distant."That's Mimi" Tai said. They all started to run to where the screams were coming from. They saw Mimi and Nick running from Kuwagamon. "DUCK!" Tai order. Then everyone jump onto the ground, holding onto their digimon.   
They look up and saw Kuwagamon crash into some trees. "Come on! The woods aren't that far" Matt shouted. Jayne look at the woods and made the dash for it first. With everyone else then following her. "Jayne's pretty fast" Matt pointed out to Erica. Erica smile at him and sigh.   
"She's been this way for a while. No one can catch her. She uses it for her soccer skills" Erica explain. Then she saw Jayne stopping and looking down. "Jayne what's wrong?" Erica ask.   
"It's a cliff. We have no other way to get out of here" Jayne said. "We either jump and die. Or wait for that bug to eat us" Jayne added.  
"Dying! Isn't a option! We have to get out of here" Joe shouted. Jayne turn to everyone and smile.   
"This wasn't in the camp letter. There was no monsters. Cliffs! Or these things" Dave said. "I should have gone to football camp like my parents wanted me to" Dave sigh.   
"Well right now that isn't going to help us. We are in trouble. Right now we have to find out how to kill that bug. Or get us make home" Nick said.   
Then Kuwagamon came back. "Ah! That giant bug is back!" Sora shouted. Their digimon jump out of their hands and went to attack Kuwagamon. This pink bubble shot out of their mouths and Kuwagamon knock them down. "Oh no! Those little guys are hurt" Sora pointed out. They all slowly rose and they started to glow. Along with the digivices.   
"Why are these things shaking and glowing?" Tai ask, holding his digivice.They all grab their digivices and then their digimon started to change.  
"Koromon digivole to Agumon!"  
"Tsunomon digivole to Gabumon!"   
"Motimon digivole to Tentomon!"   
"Yokomon digivole to Biyomon!"  
"Tokomon digivole to Patamon!"  
"Tanemon digivole to Palmon!"  
"Bukamon digivole to Gomamon!"  
"Katamon digivole to Weaponmon!"  
"Flamemon digivole to Candlemon!"  
"Hissymon digivole to Keikomon!"  
"Pebblemon digivole to Gotsumon!"   
"Guppymon digivole to Otamamon!"   
Their owners stare in shock. Tk had rub his eyes. "They are bigger. Oh boy!" Tk said excited. Samantha had smile at their new friends.   
"That is impossible. But we have no idea where we are. So I guess that can happen. Right Erica?" Sam ask.  
"Yeah I guess. It's pretty cool. I mean who are they?" Erica ask. Kuwagamon went to attack the group of kids again. But their friends had stop him.  
"Come on! We have to protect them!" Agumon shouted. Then they circle all around Kuwagamon. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted as a orange fire ball shot out of his mouth.  
"Yeah! Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted.  
"Spiral Twister" Biyomon shouted.  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted.  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted.  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted.  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon shouted.  
"Long Bow!" Weaponmon shouted.  
"Fire Paw!" Keikomon shouted.  
"Stun Bubble!" Otamamon shouted.  
"Rock Fist!" Gotsumon shouted.  
"Melted Wax!" Candlemon shouted. And they watch as it had stun Kuwagamon.   
"We have to do it all the same time!" Agumon shouted.   
"They are pretty brave" Mimi said.  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Spiral Twister!"  
"Super Shocker!"  
"Boom Bubble!"   
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Marching Fishes!"  
"Long Bow!"  
"Fire Paw!"  
"Stun Bubble!"  
"Rock Fist!"  
"Melted Wax!" All of the attacks had hit Kuwagamon. He then collapse into the trees. And they all started to celebrate. The kids ran up to their digimon.   
"Ok...for a fact are you still the same digimon. Or did you change?" Tai ask. They all look at their digimon.   
"No we just digivole. And we couldn't have done it with out you. We need you to digivole" Agumon explain.   
"So your basically saying that your the same digimon. But you just grew?" Erica ask.   
"Yeah you grew to a different level. We grow by the digivice" Keikomon smile. The kids didn't seem that confuse, but they still had questions.  
"This is so cool. Now all I have to do is go home!" Jayne smile. Then Kuwagamon woke up and broke the piece of rock the kids were standing on. "Ahh!" they all shouted. They all started to fall to the water below them. 


	3. Chapter 2 :Meet Greymon and Karatemon

Chapter 2: Meet Greymon and Karatemon  
  
"We have to do something!" Jayne shouted looking at her falling friends. But no one had any suggestions."We are getting closer to the water!" Jayne yell.   
"Marching fishes" Gomamon shouted, then a bunch of fish caught everyone.   
"How did they?" Joe ask, looking at his digimon companion Gomamon. And Gomamon had smile at Joe.   
"They owe me from a poker game that we played" Gomamon laugh. Everyone look at Gomamon and sigh.   
"Well at least we are away from that giant bug" Matt pointed out. The boat brought them to the beach. And on that beach was 11 telephone booths.   
"Ok is this some freak show?" Dave ask. They all ran up to the telephone booths. And started to call their parents. "Mom? Dad?" Dave ask in the phone.  
"Yes thanks you for calling the Digital toll-phone number. At the sound of the tone it will be 4:20" the phone lady said.   
Jayne look at her little sister and sigh. "I can't believe this. Something's wrong" Jayne said.  
"Yeah I can't get internet access" Izzy moan. Jayne look at him cock-eyed. "Tentomon it might be an alien joke right?" Izzy ask.   
They all walk near the dunes, and sat down. They were complaining about how hungry they were. "Oh man! I'm so hungry I think I can eat a elephant" Erica moan. Joe was still playing around with the phones. They all lay in the sand, having the hot sun beating down on them.  
"So what does everyone have in their bags and pockets?" Sora ask. They all started to go through their pockets and bags. And they place it on the sand. "Well I really don't have anything but lint" Sora sigh.  
"Well I'm not handy. I only have my biker gloves" Jayne said, holding her black leather biker gloves.  
"And what do you use them for?" Sora ask.  
"These are my favorite things. I don't go anywhere with out them" Jayne explain.  
"I have my cd player. That's it" Dave said, showing everyone. He open it up and saw sand was in it. "Oh boy! I'm going to be cleaning this for a while" he sigh.   
"I have my harmocina" Matt said. He started to play around with it. "It still works" he said.  
"I have my laptop my cell phone. But none of it works here" Izzy sigh. They all sigh. "Somethings wrong here" Izzy pointed out.   
"I have my mini telescope" Tai said holding it.   
"So know we know where are" Jayne said.  
"I have mine walkie talkie" Samantha said holding it.  
"Who's got the other one?" Sora ask.   
"I don't know. I think it's Mikey" Sam said, playing around with it.  
"Who's Mikey?" Matt ask.  
"My brother" Dave said.   
"Alright I have all the camping supplies" Mimi said, holding up her stuff from her bag.  
"I have a lot of goodies" Tk smile, seeing all the snacks in front of his face.  
Erica had open her book bag and saw what she had in their. Then she zip it up. "Erica what do you have in there?" Nick ask.  
"Oh nothing. Why do you care? What do you have?" she answer him with questions."There's nothing in my pockets. So why don't you open you book bag and dump what you have inside" Nick smile.  
"No. I'm not hiding anything. Why should you care?" Erica ask. Then Jayne jump on her and Nick grab Erica's book bag. Then he open it up and dump it out. A lot of candy and snacks diump out of her bag. "Oh boy!" Erica said.  
"You were hiding out on us! That's soo cold!" Jayne yell. She look at the food and started to put some in her pockets. Then everyone went after the food.  
"Hey! Hey! Why are we acting like pigs. We have plenty of food to last about a month" Joe yell at everyone. He came running up to him. They saw the bag around him.  
"Why would you say that Joe?" Matt ask.  
"Well because Erica has about 2 weeks, and I have about 2 weeks worth of food" Joe said. Then everyone else went to attack Joe for the food.Gomamon was laying on his back, and he was in the ocean. While Tai, Jayne and their digimon were eating the food.Then they saw Gomamon flying into the dunes. "What was that?" Joe ask.  
"It was me. There something out there" Gomamon said. Then they saw a shell like digimon walking on the beach, and crush the telephone booths. "It's Shellmon. He's a shell like digimon and he is never happy" Gomamon explain.  
"So what are we going to do?" Samantha ask.   
"Fight!" Agumon shouted. Then they all ran up to Shellmon and went to attack him. But everyone got hurt but Weaponmon and Agumon.. Agumon look at Weaponmon and smile. "Look like it's just us two" Agumon said.  
"Yeah the odds are in our favor" Weaponmon smile. She was a dwarf like digimon, wearing a green cloak. She looks like a human, but she's a digimon. "Let's go...Long Bow" Weaponmon shouted.  
"Yeah! Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted. Both the attacks didn't do a thing. The two digimon look at each other with fear in their eyes."We are in trouble" Agumon said.  
"Guys...you aren't doing so good. Maybe you should run!" Jayne shouted. But then one of Shellmon's fingers grab onto Jayne's leg. "Hey what's happening?" Jayne ask, hanging upside down.   
"Jayne!!" Tai shouted. Then another one of Shellmon's fingers grab onto Tai's leg and he was hangin upside down also. Jayne look over at Tai.  
"Oh my hero!" she sigh. Weaponmon and Agumon continue their attacks. But they still continue to have no effect on Shellmon. As Shellmon went to throw both Jayne and Tai into the water. Weaponmon and Agumon started to glow, and Jayne and Tai's digivice started to shake.   
"Weaponmon digivole to Karatemon!!" she shouted. She was much taller, and she change into the black cloak. She had light brown hair.Once again she look like she a human, but she wasn't.   
"Agumon digivole to Greymon!!" he shouted. It was a giant dinosaur and had a horn on his face. It was a orange color with black stripes.   
"Karatemon is a legandry digimon. I wouldn't cross her in the dark. Because her most famous attack is Middle Punch. That punch can send you to the skies" Tentomon explain.  
"Greymon is a dinosaur type digimon. Nova Blast can probably burn through anything. I wouldn't want to cross him in the dark. He can get pretty angry, pretty fast" Gabumon explain.   
"Let go of our friends before we have to get pushy!" Greymon shouted. But then Shellmon let go of both of them. "Ahh!" they both scream. Before they both hit the ground, Karatemon had caught the both of them. "Nice job Karatemon!" Greymon yell.  
"It's not a problem! Now you two stay here" Karatemon order, putting Jayne and Tai on the ground and went to help Greymon fight Karatemon.  
"Great him Karatemon! Show them what girls are made of!" Jayne shouted jumping up and down. She held on to Tai's hand to show that she wasn't scare.   
"Jayne are you scare?" Tai ask, looking at his hand being held.  
"No...I'm just making sure that you don't leave. Don't get so scared now. We have to stay here and help them fight. They need us" Jayne smile.  
"Alright...Go GREYMON!!" Tai shouted.  
"You heard them Greymon we got fight. We don't want to let them down" Karatemon smile.  
"You've got it Karatemon. Ready?" Greymon ask. And Karatemon nodded her head. Greymon then smile. "Nova Blast!" he shouted. Then he flung Karatemon to Shellmon. After Shellmon was attack by Nova Blast he saw Karatemon in his face.   
"Middle Punch!" she shouted. And he was sent flying. They then saw Shellmon land in the ocean. Then Jayne and Tai started to jump up and down. They had hug each other. And pull away quickly. Karatemon and Greymon had de digivole.  
"What happen to you two?" Jayne ask. She walk up to her digimon and held her in her arms. "Are you two ok?" Jayne ask.   
"We'll be fine. We just need time to rest" Weaponmon explain.  
"Yeah and we need food" Agumon added.  
"Well you ate all of our food" Erica shouted. And the two digimon started to look down in shame. Then they both burp and everyone laugh.   



	4. Chapter 3 :Meet Garurumon and Loupemon

Chapter 3: Meet Loupemon and Garurumon  
  
The group was walking around the woods. The sun was starting to set. Jayne was not only just carrying her digimon but also her baby sister. Samantha had fallen asleep on Jayne. "When are we going to stop?" Mimi whine. She was behind everyone. They turn around and look at Mimi.  
"Listen Mimi. Be quiet. We are going to rest soon. Besides you don't have a 60 pound person sleeping on your back" Jayne explain. Then look down at Sam's digimon and sigh. "And no. I'm not carrying you either" Jayne said.  
Everyone else started to laugh. And they continue walking. They came across this lake. And saw a trolly in the middle of the lake. "Hey look! It's a trolly" Nick pointed.The American group ran up to the trolly.   
"What's a trolly?" Sora ask, walking around. They saw seats and bars all the place. "I mean this looks like a train" Sora explain.  
"A trolly is like a bus that runs on tracks in Calforina. It's pretty popular in America. We never get to see one in New York. Because we have to depend, taxi service. Like that is any help. The only time we see a trolly is when we are at the movies" Erica explain. She watch Jayne place her baby sister on one of the seats. Then sit next to her.  
"So what are we going to do?" Tai ask.  
"I think we should stay here the night. At least we have shelter" Dave said. He look at his friends for them to back him up. Jayne nodded her head.  
"I agree. But someone should be guard for the night. And since Tai and mine digimon has digivole. I think the best thing is for us to stand guard" Jayne said. She look over towards Tai, and smile at him. He had smile back at her.   
"So then let's go stand guard then" Tai said. Jayne stood up and walk out with Tai.They sat out on the beach near the trolly. But Jayne kept looking back trolly. And Tai had saw this. "Jayne is everything ok?" he ask.  
Jayne look back at Tai. "Oh...I don't know if Samantha is fine. I just don't like this place. It's fill with too many bugs" Jayne said. She turn back around looking at the trolly and she had sigh.  
"Look Jayne. I can do fine by myself. I know how it is with younger brother or sisters. You can go and watch after her. I would be worry just like you" Tai smile. Jayne look at Tai and smile. She stood up and pick up her tired digimon.  
"Thanks Tai! I owe you" Jayne said running into the trolly. She saw that her sister was sleeping peacefully. Everyone except Izzy. He was typing away at his computer. Jayne walk up and sat down to him. "What are you doing?" Jayne ask him.  
"I'm trying to get hook on the internet. So I can call the army or something so they can get us or something" Izzy said. Then Jayne's hands reach over his hands, and started to type away. "What are you doing?" he ask.   
"Hey...I'm trying to help you. At a time of need we come together. Besides your doing it all wrong" Jayne smile. Izzy look at Jayne typing away at his computer. She saw that he was watching her. "I know what your thinking. Your thinking what is a sport fan, doing about computers. Well I hope that you know. I am trying to help you. I may not be as smart as you or Erica. But computer's are my speciality. And you aren't that good at it. And you live where people depend on computers" Jayne said.   
Izzy look at Jayne stun. "I don't know what to say" Izzy said. He watch Jayne hand him his laptop back. "What did you do?" Izzy ask.  
"I fix it. Besides you need a faster modem. And you know what? You need to a new software. This is a old computer. It needs to be updated badly" Jayne smile. She then walk over to her sister and lay down next to her. "'Night Izzy" Jayne said, closing her eyes. She had fallen asleep listening to Matt playing his harmorica.  
Matt didn't want to be in the trolly. He sat near the water playing his harmorica. With Gabumon by his side. Then a figure had walk up to them. "What do you want?" Matt ask, putting his harmorica in his pocket. Erica had walk up to him. With Keikomon following her.  
"You know you play really good" Erica said, walking up to him. She then sat down next to him. "Besides you should be sleeping. You have to look after your younger brother" Erica added.   
"Well I really don't like to play for an audience. Besides if I'm supposed to be sleeping what about you?" Matt ask. "You should be sleeping also" Matt added. He look over at her then to the sky.   
"Well I don't have to sleep. Because I try to. But I need a soft bed. Besides I don't have a family member here with me. That know where I should be worrying about them. Because this place isn't this safe. For Tk who's only like 9. He might be afraid. If I had a younger brother or sister I would be with them instead of being out here. But yet I don't have a younger brother or sister so I wouldn't know" Erica said. Erica then laid down. "But yet I don't know what I'm talking about" Erica smile.  
Matt look at her stun. "You're pretty smart. I haven't seen a pretty girl who was smart before. But I know Tk will be fine. He's surround by friends" Matt said. He then laid down looking at the sky.  
"Let me guess. You two don't hang out? Like your parents are seperated" Erica said, laying on her side. Looking at Matt. Matt look at Erica and sigh.  
"You as annoying as Samantha. When she doesn't shut up with her questions. She never gives up. Boy...you American people are so annoying" Matt said standing up.   
Erica then stood up and cross her arms. "You know. You don't have to be so mean. Besides I was trying to be nice. If your going to be mean like that then fine. Oh and Samantha isn't annoying. She's smarter then you are. And she's curosity" Erica explain. Then Erica went to walk away. And Matt had fallen into the water. Erica turn around and saw Matt was having trouble in the water. So she jump in the water to help him. "Matt!" Erica shouted jumping into the water.  
Everyone ran to were Matt and Erica were standing. "Where are they?" Nick cried out. They look at their digimon and they had no clue what happen. Jayne ran up to Tk and Samantha. "Come on guys, let's go to the trolly. You two should be sleeping" Jayne smile at both of them. Jayne held onto both of their hands. But Tk started to jump around. Jayne then pick him up. "Come on. Who would like a bed time story?" Jayne ask.  
"I want Matt back" Tk cry.  
"Don't worry. The others will find him right Jayne?" Sam said.   
Jayne smile at her baby sister and nodded her head. "Don't worry Tk. Matt will return. And so will Erica. Don't worry about it" Jayne smile. Then Seadramon shot up in front of Jayne, Sam and Tk. Jayne put down both Sam and Tk and stood in front of them. "Run!" Jayne shouted. Tk grab Sam's hand and then they both started to run. "Hey you giant seasnake! Oh here!" Jayne shouted.   
Sam stop and look at what Jayne was doing. She went to run back to help her older sister but Tk held her back. "Come on Samantha. Jayne wants us to get to the trolly. She'll be fine" Tk said. Sam turn and look at Tk and smile. She then nodded her head.  
"Alright then. Let's go" Sam said grabbing Tk's hand and started to running again.Then Erica and Matt appear on the water again. Erica was holding onto Matt. Because he was hurt. Seadramon saw this and left Jayne and went after Erica and Matt.   
"Gabumon! Keikomon! Erica and Matt are in trouble!" Jayne shouted then Gabumon and Keikomon started to glow like Weaponmon and Agumon.   
"Gabumon digivole to Garurumon!" he shouted.  
"Keikomon digivole to Loupemon!" she shouted. They both were wolf type digimon. They look at each other. Then at Seadramon. "Don't worry we can handle this" Loupemon said.   
"Loupemon get them away from Seadramon's path. And I'll take him on!" Garurumon order. Loupemon did as she was told and get Erica and Matt out of the way and brought them to dry land. Then Garurumon jump in the air. "Howling Blaster" Garurumon shouted. And Seadramon disappear. Gabumon and Keikomon both de digivole and ran to Matt and Erica's side. Matt look at Erica and smile at her. "Thanks for helping me. Even though you didn't have to" Matt said. Erica look at him with her hair dripping wet.  
"Hey...I decided that I wanted my hair to get wet. Besides, I don't think your brother would be happy, if he would turn into an only child" Erica said smiling. Then Tk and Samantha came running up to everyone.   
"What happen?" Sam ask. Jayne pick up her sister and smile.  
"Nothing that you won't have want to see" Jayne smile.  
"Matt!" Tk smiling and hugging his brother. Matt hug him back.   
"Don't worry Tk. There's nothing to fear. Your older bro is fine" Matt said, winking at Erica.  



	5. Chapter 4 :Birdramon gets the fire power

Chapter 4: Birdramon has the firepower  
  
Jayne had woken up and saw that the sun was starting to rise. She climb in a tree to watch it. She went to put her jacket on but she realize that she gave it to her sister for a blanket. After the sun had rise she climb out of the tree to see Izzy standing at the bottom of the tree. "Izzy what are you doing up?" Jayne ask.  
"Well I couldn't sleep knowing that I have out-dated software. Besides I saw you sitting in the tree and I thought that you can use some company" Izzy said. "Well if you want it" he added.  
Jayne move a strand of Izzy's red hair out of his face and smile. "I would like the company. But you should get some sleep. I mean we have a long journey on our hands today. Besides I was only telling you the truth with your software" Jayne smile.   
"You've got a pretty smile" Izzy smile at her.  
"Thanks" Jayne said.  
"Now how is my software out-dated?" Izzy ask. Jayne had sat down at the trunk. And Izzy had join her.  
"Well because you do everything with Windows. Everyone knows that you don't use Windows anymore. You have a mac to" Jayne said, laughing and covering her face.Izzy pull away her hands away from her face. And saw that she was blushing.  
"Why are your cheeks so red?" Izzy ask.   
"That's my Irish blood in my family. When I'm happy my cheeks are really red" Jayne explain. She then fix her pig tails.  
"Oh look at this. Jayne and Izzy like each other" Samantha said, from appearing behind the tree trunk. Jayne grab her blonde headed sister. She grab her blue jacket and smile at her sister.  
"What are you doing here?" Jayne ask.   
"The others wanted to know where you were. So they sent me to search for you" Sam explain. Jayne smile at her sister. "Now I can tell them that you two like each other" Sam laugh.  
"Samantha! Don't say a word. Or else" Jayne said.  
"Or else what? You will get me?" Sam said, running away. Jayne stood up and started to run after her sister and caught her. They run back to camp and discuss what they were going to do there.  
"So what's on our agenda now?" Tai ask.  
"Well...we can't stay here forever. So I suggest we search this island. And find out what else we are going to deal with" Dave said, standing up. Jayne stood up behind Dave.  
"So what this is going to be another Lord of the Flies. I ain't eating no damn pig" Nick said. Jayne look at Nick who stood up behind her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.  
"Don't use that language in front of children" Sora shouted. Jayne look at Sora and sigh. 'I ain't never going to talk' she thought.   
"I'm not that young. I've heard worst before" Sam shouted, standing up next to Jayne. She covered her face and just sat down. Listening to everyone else agruing. She rub her forehead very slowly and stood up.   
She took a deep breath and open her eyes. "Listen to me! I've had it with the fighting! Stop it! We are going to look around the island and if you don't like it. Then LEAVE!!" Jayne shouted, storming off with her digimon following her.  
The group look at each other, in disgut. "Oh boy! I feel really low right now" Izzy sigh.  
"Yeah..." Mimi sigh. They all look at where Jayne storm off by. Then they saw the other team running after Jayne. Then Tk ran after Samantha.   
"Tk what are you doing?" Matt ask.  
"I'm going after Samantha. We're friends. Besides Jayne's right in some ways. I'm not going to lose some right friends" Tk explain, continue running after the other group. Matt got up and ran after Tk and soon the whole group was united together again. The group continue walking through the woods intill they reach the end of the woods and saw a desert.   
"So you guys want to continue walking through here?" Tai ask.  
"Well we've got to continue. Just because we have a natural barrier trying to stop us. It can't. We'll make it the other side doesn't seem that far away" Nick said. Everyone look at Nick and sigh.   
"Let's go" Joe said. So everyone started to walk into the desert. Jayne gave her jacket to her sister so she can be in the shade. They walk half-way into the desert. "So which way now?" Joe ask.   
"I don't know. Only if I had my compass with me" Dave sigh. Jayne look at both Sam and Tk and they didn't seem to know what was going on. She smile at that fact.   
"Well my watch is spinning. Even though it has no numbers" Mimi said. Jayne walk over to Mimi. And she shook her head.   
"Mimi that isn't a watch. It's a compass. Do you have a brain in there?" Jayne ask. Just then they saw a black thing fly across the sky. And it landed in the mountains. "What was that? A flying saucer?" Jayne ask.   
"Come on let's continue walking. I think I see a village near by" Nick said. Jayne continue looking at the mountain where the black thing landed. Then Izzy place his hand on Jayne's shoulder. She smile at him. Then they continue walking intill they saw a village. "What kind of a village is this?" Nick ask.  
"It's a Yokomon village" Biyomon explain. She walk around and look around. "Come out. Come out! We are friendly. And we won't hurt you" Biyomon told them.Then a couple of Yokomon came walking out of their little huts.   
"Yokomon what happen? Why are you Biyomon?" one Yokomon ask.   
"Well that's because I had to protect my human friend Sora here. So I was able to digivole" Biyomon explain. "Look my human friends are really hungry can you spare them food and water?" Biyomon ask. Everyone sat down while the Yokomon them food and water.  
Jayne sat with Tk and Samantha. She look at her digimon and gave the food to Weaponmon. "Jayne what are you doing?" Weaponmon ask. She said, looking at the food in the bowl.  
"You must be hungry. You should eat. I don't need to eat food. As long as I have water to drink then I don't ever have to eat again. But in case we see any trouble just eat" Jayne insisted. But Weaponmon shook her head no and gave back the food to Jayne. Weaponmon then look at the mountain and saw a orange thing coming down.  
"Biyomon who lives at the top of the that mountain?" Weaponmon ask.  
"Oh I don't know. Yokomon how lives at the top of that mountain?" Biyomon ask.  
"Meramon. He never comes down the mountain. If he were to. Then the water would stop running" Yokomon explain. Weaponmon ran to a fountain and saw that the water level was pretty low.  
"Umm..I think that's him. Everyone we have to get out of here!" Weaponmon shouted. Everyone look at Weaponmon and disguard what she said. "Listen to me! We are in danger!" Weaponmon shouted. Jayne walk up to her digimon and pick her up.   
"Listen to me. Right now your making yourself look crazy. So be quiet" Jayne said.   
"Yeah Weaponmon, if we are in trouble. How do you know?" Tai ask.  
"Because the ground is getting hotter and the water level of the fountain is decreasing. I would bet that the lake is no more" Weaponmon said crossing her arms.   
"Alright! Your on. And if you are wrong. I get your food" Dave said. Jayne hit Dave in the arm. "Ow! Why did you do that!?" Dave ask.  
"Your not taking her food away. Or else I'll give you a new hole in the mouth" Jayne said, holding up her fist.Dave slowly back away and walk over to the lake and saw a sunken ship in the middle of the lake.  
"Alright! Weaponmon is telling us the truth! So what do we do?" Dave ask.   
"We just can't leave all the Yokomon to defend for themselves!" Sora said. Jayne ran up to Tk and Sam and grab them both.   
"The ship! We can get in their and we can fight him" Matt said. So everyone went to the ship as Meramon started to get closer. They were loading all the Yokomon on the ship. Jayne had Sam and Tk finding behind her.  
"Biyomon I can't find Biyomon!" Sora started. Jayne was about to smack some sense into her. But Mimi started to yell.  
"He's getting really close you guys!" Mimi said. Sora ran up to Tai and started to shake him.   
"Have you seen Biyomon?" Sora ask shaking Tai.  
"I think she was on the top of the cliff, helping the Yokomon to get to the ship" Tai explain. Sora look at the top of the cliff and saw Biyomon helping the last of the Yokomon.  
"Biyomon hurry it up!" Sora shouted. Biyomon went to fly off the cliff but Meramon had knock her back down. "Biyomon!" Sora shouted. She went to go and help but Tai held her back.   
Jayne made Tk and Sam cover their ears. "Don't worry guys this will be all over soon!" Jayne smile at them. She turn and look at Sora crying. 'Oh boy! I hope she'll be ok' she thought.   
Sora got away from Tai's grip and started to run to Biyomon. "Come on Biyomon get up!" Sora cry. Biyomon try to get up but she couldn't. Meramon look at Sora with an evil smirk. He went to go after her. Then Biyomon had started to glow.  
"Biyomon digivole to Birdramon!" she shouted. And she change into a huge orange bird. "Leave her alone!" Birdramon cry out. And she grab Meramon with her claws and throw him into the side of the cliff. "Meteor Wing!" she cry and a black gear came out of Meramon.  
The group and the Yokomon walk up to Meramon. "You know. You gave us a scare" Tai said.  
"Well I'm sorry. But this black thing came out of the sky and it sorta attack me" Meramon explain. Jayne look at Meramon.  
"That was that black thing I saw crash into the mountain?" Jayne ask. And Meramon nodded his head.  
"Yeah but I will go back to my mountain. Don't worry, I'll never come back down again" he smile. Then started to walk back to his mountain.  



	6. Chapter 5: Kabuterimon and Tortomon are ...

Chapter 5: Kabuterimon and Tortomon are born!  
  
The group kept walking intill they saw this factory. "Look guys if we keep walking we'll make it to the factory" Tai urge. Jayne was once again carrying her baby sister on her back and watching Tk. She was like the offical babysitter of the group. Even though no one voted, Tai became the leader. Matt seems to keep to himself un else he is talking to Erica. Nick and Mimi hang out together. Joe is scare of everything that moves. Dave is the joker in the group. Izzy is always playing with his laptop. And Sora is up by Tai. "Look guys. We can rest in there for the night" Tai said. They all just kept walking. They arrive at the door of the factory.   
"I'm to tired to go on" Jayne said resting up against the wall. Samantha sat on her lap sleeping. And Tk was resting his head on Jayne's shoulder. "And I ain't moving. There is too many people resting on me. Why don't we take a rest before we go in" Jayne whine.  
"Alright! We will rest intill we can walk again" Tai said. So everyone sat down and did their little stuff. Tai was playing around with his telescope. Matt playing around with his harmorica. Dave cleaning his cd player. Izzy was playing around with his laptop. Jayne was trying to stay awake. Sam and Tk are sleeping on Jayne. Erica was laughing at Jayne.   
A couple hours went by and Jayne had woken up from her little nap and saw that Sam and Tk were missing. Jayne look at everyone else and they were sleeping. 'Great! I have to find them now' Jayne thought. She look at the door of the factory and it was wide open. She ran into the factory. "Tk! Samantha! Where are you two?" Jayne scream.She kept searching for them. Then something grab her into the shadows. "Who are you?" Jayne ask.  
Izzy smile at Jayne. "Don't worry it's me. Izzy. I saw you running in to here. What are you doing here?" Izzy ask. He walk Jayne back into the light. And saw that she was crying. "Jayne what's wrong?" Izzy ask.  
"Sam and Tk are missing. I can't find them. They are probably playing hide and seek here" Jayne explain. Izzy took Jayne's hand and smile. And started to walk away. "What are you doing Izzy?" Jayne ask.  
"I'm going to help you find Sam and Tk. Besides you don't need to cry. I bet they are fine. So don't cry please" Izzy said. Jayne nodded her head, and wipe away from tears. She let Izzy lead her, and they came to this weird room. It had a huge battery in their and Jayne found Sam going to touch it.  
"No Sam don't touch it!" Jayne shouted, running up to her. She ran up and pick up her sister. And saw that Samantha was crying. "Sam what's wrong? Where is Tk?" Jayne ask. She moved Sam's hair out of her face and saw blood. "Samantha! What happen?" Jayne ask.   
Sam won't stop crying. Then Jayne wipe away her tears. "Well me and Tk both woke up when you we're still sleeping. So we thought that we could get in a quick game of hide and seek. So we decided to hide in the factory. Tk promise me he won't go to far. And I saw him touch the battery then a bright light shone and this huge robot came after us. Candlemon and Patamon tried to help us. But they couldn't beat him. He spilt us up. I thought touching the battery would back Tk come back" Sam cry. Jayne pick up her sister and stroke her hair.   
"Don't worry Sam. Your safe now. Weaponmon will help us. And so will Tentomon" Jayne said. She saw Izzy walking up to the battery. He started to anazyle it. "We are just going to hang out here for a while then we are going back to the group" Jayne said, to Sam.   
Back in outside the factory everyone was shock that Jayne, Izzy, Tk and Samantha were missing. "We are they?" Tai ask. "We've basically search everywhere and we can't find them everywhere" Tai sigh. Tai look at Matt and he was pretty upset that Tk was missing. It look like Matt was crying. But he was off with Erica.  
"Matt listen to me. I bet you Jayne is with Tk. And you know how Tk is looking up to Jayne. It's like she's his mom. Jayne would never ever let anything happen to Tk" Erica said.   
Matt look at Erica and wipe away the tears coming from his eyes. "Yeah but he's my brother. I should be with him. It's nice that Jayne's taking care of my brother. But she isn't blood. I am. And I still feel it's my fault" Matt said. Then they heard movement coming from the bushes.   
"What's that?" Erica ask. She was looking around them, they were surround by bushes. She then felt something grab onto her hand it was Matt. He was holding her hand. Then it started to get closer and Matt but Erica behind her. Then Tk came out of the bushes.  
"Tk?" Matt said, picking up his brother. "Where were you?" Matt ask. He was studying his brother seeing bruises and cuts on him. "And where is Jayne, Izzy, and Samantha?" Matt ask. And then he saw that Tk was starting to cry.  
"Me and Sam were playing hide and seek. When this robot digimon he attack us. Me and Sam got seperated. I think she is still in the factory. I was trying to find her. Patamon and Candlemon try to attack him. But they were to weak. I can't believe it. I'm sorry Matt" Tk said. Erica smile and stood right next to Matt.   
"Look Tk. I know you and Sam have become good friends. But why don't we say that you might know where she can be in the factory. Can you show us? Jayne would be so happy if she would be able to find Sam. You know that right?" Erica said. And Tk nodded his head. And she help wipe his tears away. "Alright then let's go" Erica smile.   
Back in the factory Izzy was playing around with the battery. "You know Jayne this is a very weird battery" Izzy said. Jayne look at her sleeping sister. She was sleeping from all the crying she had done. Jayne walk up to Izzy and saw what was happening on his computer. "See what I mean" Izzy said.   
Jayne nodded her head. "Izzy something isn't right this battery. Listen maybe we should leave. Sam has fallen asleep" Jayne said. She turn her head towards the door and walk up to it. She slightly open the door and saw a digimon walk by them. "Izzy stop the typing please!" Jayne whisper.  
"Why?" Izzy ask. He stop and look over by Jayne. He slowly walk over to her and saw what was going on. "Alright maybe we should leave" Izzy agree to. Jayne ran over to her sister and pick her up. Izzy went back to his laptop and turn off his computer.   
"Izzy.." Jayne said, looking over by Izzy and Tentomon.  
"What is it Jayne?" Izzy ask.  
"What's happening to Tentomon?" Jayne ask. Izzy turn around and saw that Tentomon was glowing.   
"I don't know. Tentomon what's wrong with you?" Izzy ask.But then Tentomon just digivole to Kabuterimon. "Your bigger" Izzy said.   
"Don't worry Izzy. I'm Kabuterimon. I'm the champion level of Tentomon. My Electro Shocker can knock anyone of their block" Kabuterimon explain.  
"But Kabuterimon...how did you digivole? I thought we had to be in trouble" Jayne ask.  
"It was probably that mystery battery Jayne. It might have given the power to Kabuterimon to digivole" Izzy explain. Jayne just shurg it off and continue walking. They walk for about 30 minutes.  
"Izzy do you know which way to go?" Jayne ask looking down two hallways. She turn to Izzy. Then she heard something crash. "I think that was someone getting throw through a wall" Jayne said.  
"How do you..." Izzy was then cut off by Garurumon landing in front of them. She turn to him and smile.He smile back. When the dust clear Andromon appear in front of them. And Jayne was in the path of Andromon. "Jayne!" Izzy shouted. Kabuterimon then jump in front of Jayne and Izzy ran up to Jayne and move her away.  
They then saw Greymon, Tortomon and Garurumon. They look so weak. "Jayne! Izzy! Are you guys ok?" Tai came running up. Jayne nodded her head. "What happen to Samantha?" Tai ask. Tai seeing that Jayne was holding Samantha.  
"Oh no. She's fine. Just resting her eyes" Jayne smile. They all turn to Kabuterimon fighting Andromon.  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted. The attack hit Andromon and the black gear came out of his back. Everybody jump up and down in celebration. Andromon thank Kabuterimon for getting that black gear out of him.   
Tk walk up to Jayne seeing that Sam was in her arms. "Jayne is Samantha ok? I wasn't for something I did?" Tk ask. Jayne smile at Tk and woke Sam up.  
"She's fine. She was just sleeping. She was worry about you though" Jayne said. Sam jump out of Jayne's arms and ran to Tk.  
"Your fine" Sam said.  
"Uh huh. I'm glad that your fine to" Tk smile.  
Then Sam tag Tk. "Your it" Sam smile.   
"You guys. Andromon said that we can use the sewers instead of walking in the sun" Nick said. Everyone smile then climb into the sewers. 


	7. Chapter 6:Togemon in Toy Town

Chapter 6: Togemon in toy town  
  
The group continue walking in the sewers. Tk and Sam were playing tag. Matt has started to talk to Jayne. He's been asking questions about Tk. Jayne smiles at him and tells him everything that he wants to know.   
"It smells in here" Mimi whine.   
"That's because we are in sewers" Dave pointed out.   
"Wait! I heard something!" Agumon said. The digidestined stop talking and look over at Agumon.  
"I don't hear anything. Agumon are you sure?" Tai ask. And Agumon nodded his head.   
"Wait I hear it to" Weaponmon said. Jayne got to Tk and Sam and held onto their hands. Then they saw Numemon coming from behind them. They all started to run.   
"We can't lose them" Nick said.  
"Not the choice of words" Erica shouted.  
"We can jump in the water" Dave suggested.  
"Yeah right! God only knows what's in that water" Jayne shouted.  
"Well look a ladder!" Joe pointed out. Jayne help Tk and Sam up the ladder.  
"Jayne you go up the ladder now" Matt said. Jayne look at everyone.   
"No! Mimi can go up. I'll wait my turn" Jayne said. They then help Mimi and Izzy up to the ladder. Then Jayne went up. Erica then Nick then Dave then Joe then Tai then Matt went up the ladder. They all ran from the sewer cover. When the Numemon came out. They started to attack them. And they got seperated.   
Mimi was still getting chase by the Numemon. She ran into this place. It was like a giant toybox. "Palmon where are we?" Mimi ask.  
"I don't know Mimi" Palmon said. They then saw Tk and Sam running past them laughing.  
"Fun! This is Fun!" they both shouted. Then Mimi and Palmon saw that they were being chase by fire trucks. They walk for a little while. And they saw Matt running around. He was being chase by a stuff bear.  
"This is so much fun! I never ever want to leave" Matt shouted. Mimi look at Matt cock-eyed. She then saw Erica and Tai playing around with each other.  
"Palmon what's happen to everyone? They are like mind-less people" Mimi said. She then walk into a house because the ground started to shake. Their were three chest and their were noises coming out of them.   
"Agumon?" Palmon ask.   
"Yeah Palmon it's me. And everyone else is in the chest" Agumon said.  
"What happen? Why are you in here?" Palmon ask.  
"After the Numemon started to attack us. Jayne had vanish off with Tk and Sam. Matt had left with Erica and Sora. Nick, Dave and Joe went off together. And Tai and Izzy went off with each other. We couldn't find you guys. But Monzaemon came and he attack us. He seperated us from the humans. You are the only one who can get the people back" Agumon explain.  
"I don't know if I can" Palmon said.  
"You can do it Palmon. We all believe in you" Agumon said. Mimi and Palmon walk back outside. Then they saw Monzaemon standing right in front of them.   
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted. But it did nothing to Monzaemon. Then the Numemon cover Monzaemon. He just flung them off like they there flies.  
"Oh boy! We are in trouble!" Mimi said. Then Monzaemon went to use hearts attack on Mimi. But Palmon started to glow and she digivole.  
"Palmon digivole to Togemon!" she shouted. She change into this huge catcus with boxing gloves on. She went to go and punch Monzaemon. But he just put his hand on her head and she was just punching air.He then push Togemon away and she stood there. "Needle Spary" she shouted. And a bunch of needles hit Monzaemon and the black gear came out of him. The digidestined went back to normal.  
"Alright! When I get back home. I am burning all my toys. Or else I'm never playing with them again" Jayne said.   
"Don't burn them Jayne! I'll take them" Sam smile. Jayne smile at Sam then gave her a bear hug. "Stop Jayne! You'll kill me" Sam cry out. And everyone else started to laugh. They all started to walk back into the woods again.   



	8. Chapter 7: Ikkakumon and Gekomon join fo...

Chapter 7: Ikkakumon and Gekomon join forces   
  
The digidestined continue walking intill they came to this refridgator. "Oh my god! If there is food in there. I'll be so happy!" Nick shouted. They all ran to the refridgator and Tai open it up and they saw dozens and dozens of eggs. "Oh my god! I think I'm going to die!" Nick cry landing on his knees.   
"Oh boy! Nick you gotta calm down" Erica smile. They took the eggs out. "So what are we going to do?" Erica ask.   
"Going to have a feast. But we need people to get stuff" Tai said. "And I'll cook them" Tai added. Jayne walk off with Tk and Sam to get twigs for the forks and spoons. Matt and Nick were making the twigs into forks and spoons. Erica and Sora were getting the fire trying to go. Intill Agumon just came over and blew out fire. Then Dave was boiling the eggs. Soon enough the eggs were ready to be eaten.  
"Are you sure these things are safe?" Joe ask.  
"Well I'll try them out. If I turn purple they aren't edible" Tai smile. He then took a bite into them. And he was fine. So everyone started to dig in. Jayne sat there looking at her eggs. Tai look at her. "Jayne why aren't you eating?" Tai ask.   
Jayne look at her eggs then at Tai. "I'm not hungry" Jayne answer. She push the eggs in front of her. Everyone look at her. "What are you all looking at?" Jayne ask.  
"Your not eating. I forget the last time we had any food. So why don't you eat" Tai said.   
"Like I said I'm not hungry. I'm perfectly fine" Jayne force a smile. She got up and walk up away. She sat in a tree near by watching the sun set.   
"Jayne doesn't eat eggs. She gets sick everytime she eats eggs" Erica explain. She look at everyone else.  
"We don't want to talk about it. The last time Jayne had eggs. Someone play a prack on her. And almost sent her to the hospital. Jayne will find something to eat. Her family practically lives in the woods" Dave said. So all the American digidestined just look down and continue eating.   
Later that night everyone was in a cave for shelter to sleep. Jayne sat by Tk and Sam. "How about I tell you two a bedtime story? Would you two like that?" Jayne ask. They both nodded their heads. She smile at them. "Alright! Once a upon a time ago. There was this world, different from any other world. It had the weirdest creatures ever in there. But this boy and girl who were trap there. They were both powerful and strong. They weren't afraid of anything. As long as they had each other. But once they got split up. And they both thought they would never get to see each other ever again. But that hope that they might see each other, made them find each other. And with that hope they had return home. And they live happily ever after" Jayne said. She saw that they both had fallen asleep. She smile at them, and kiss them both on the foreheads. She walk over to Izzy.  
"That was a good story Jayne" Izzy smile. She rested her head on Izzy's shoulder and close her eyes.   
"Thanks Izzy. I'm just trying to give them hope. Hope that someday we will go home" Jayne said. Shortly later Jayne had fallen asleep.  
Matt look at Jayne then at Erica. "Why does Tk like Jayne so much? He knows that he is by brother" Matt said.  
"Because Jayne treats him nice. She's had a lot of experience. I mean you and Tk haven't seen each other for a while. He's just got to get used to you. Tk is used to having his mother around him all the time. So basically he sees Jayne as his mom" Erica explain.   
"Well sometimes I wish that Tk went to me for help. I can help him with some stuff" Matt said.   
Erica shook her head. "Sometimes I don't think you hear me. But trust me. Tk will come to you. Time is patience. Tk's going to start looking for a father figure. He's nine. And his mind is so confusing" Erica said. She then rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.   
It was about the middle of the night and Joe had woken up. He saw that everyone else was sleeping. So he wrote a little letter to them. That he was going to climb Infinity Mountain. He started to climb the mountain and then Gomamon had appear. "What are you doing here Gomamon?" Joe ask.   
"I couldn't sleep. Besides Nick is missing also" Gomamon said. "Your going to need help. So I am here" Gomamon added. Joe let Gomamon follow him. They walk intill they saw a water hole. Then Nick touch his shoulder.   
"AHHH!" Joe scream. Nick pin Joe up against the wall. And Nick cover his mouth.  
"Joe stop the yelling. Those black gears seem to be coming out of the mountain" Nick said. Then Unimon landed near the watering hole. Nick and Joe both watch him.  
"I don't know what you are afraid that's Unimon. He's a wise digimon. You rarely see him though. So we are very lucky" Otamamon explain. Then they saw one of the black gears come from the top of the mountain. And one implant itself in Unimon. Nick started to back away slowly, look like he was very scared.   
"Uh...uh...I think we should leave now. I mean, he has a black gear in him" Nick said with fear in his voice. Then Joe, Gomamon and Otamamon started to run. Unimon saw this and went after the others. But Tai and Sora rode on Birdramon to were Joe and Nick were.   
"Don't worry guys! We will handle this" Tai said. Then Tai and Agumon jump off and landed by Joe and Nick. "Digivole Agumon!" Tai shouted.   
"Agumon digivole to Greymon!" he shouted. "Nova Blast!" Greymon cried. Unimon move out of the way and smile at Greymon.  
"Horn blaster" Unimon shouted. The attack hit Greymon and he went into the side of the mountain. Tai ran to Greymon's side. He was trying to get Greymon up.  
"Meteor Wing" Birdramon shouted. And the attack miss Unimon.  
"Horn Blaster" Unimon cried and knock Birdramon out of the sky. Unimon went to look for Nick and Joe again. And he finds them. There digimon had digivole. Gomamon was now Ikkakumon. And Otamamon was now Gekomon. Gekomon was on Ikkakumon's head.   
"Harpoon Torpedo" Ikkakumon shouted. Then Gekomon jump on one of torpedo and smile.  
"Symphony Crusher!!" Gekomon shouted. And both attacks hit Unimon causing the black gear to come out.   
"That was pretty good guys" Erica smile. Everyone else then appear.   



	9. Chapter 8: Evil has a face

Chapter 8: Evil has a face  
  
Leomon a very good digimon was walking up on the mountain. "I have to find the digidestined. They are in trouble" Leomon said. He was a wise digimon. He believe in propechys. Then this green monster pop out from no where. His name was Ogremon. An virus type digimon. And he is Leomon's enemy.   
"Oh Leomon" Ogremon said.   
Leomon turn around and saw Ogremon. "What do you want Ogremon?" Leomon ask.   
"To kill you Leomon. Or did you forget your destiny?" Ogremon ask, holding out his club.   
"I did not forget about my destiny. It's just..." Leomon said.  
"Just you don't want to fight me anymore. You are afraid that I will win" Ogremon said.   
They both started to fight eachother. Then Devimon appear. He was more evil then Ogremon. He was the one who had created the black gears.   
"Who are you?" Leomon ask.   
"I am Devimon. Your worst nightmare. And you both are going to work with me to get rid of the digidestined" Devimon explain.  
"Uh...I think not. Because I'm only supposed to fight Leomon" Ogremon said.  
"I will never fight against the digidestined" Leomon said.  
"Well you will change your mind after this" Devimon said. "Touch of Evil!!" Devimon shouted. And he stuck his handinto Leomon's back. Then Leomon turn into a evil digimon.   
Around the top of the mountain, the group sat down while Tai drew a map. Off to the side Jayne sat with Sam and Tk. She pull something out of her pockets that made them both happy.   
"Tai you done with that map yet?" Matt ask.  
"Nope not yet" Tai answer. Erica look down at Tai's map and started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Izzy ask.  
"Tai's map!" Erica couldn't hold it in anymore. On the paper all it was scribble. Everyone came to see and they all started to laugh. And Tai started to become angry.  
"All it matters is if I can read it" Tai defend himself.  
"Well I think you were to hide treasure on that map. No one would ever find it" Dave joke.  
Jayne sat with Tk and Sam. "You two have to promise me you'll never tell anyone" Jayne wink at them. They both nodded their heads. Jayne just gave them food. "Because people will try to still your food. I don't want to scare you but listen. Don't use your food at once. Eat it properly. Because you might need it for a later day" Jayne explain. Tk and Sam both look at each other and hug Jayne. She smile at them and rub before their heads. Then something started to make the pebbles appear Jayne's head start to fall. They hit Jayne in the arm. When she look up she saw Leomon. She started to get scare. "Run Tk! Run Sam!" Jayne shouted. They both ran to the others.   
"Don't worry Jayne. Leomon's a good digimon. And wise. He'll help us" Weaponmon reassure her. Jayne shook her head.  
"NO! Then why is he looking at me like that?" Jayne yell. She pick up Weaponmon up and started to run. "Why he is he chasing after me?" Jayne ask.   
"I don't know Jayne he's a good digimon. He would have no reason to attack us" Weaponmon explain.   
"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon shouted. Jayne jump to the ground and cover her head. Jayne started to cough from the dust because his attack hit into the side of the mountain. Jayne roll over and saw Leomon over her and his sword was drawn.   
"Ah!" Jayne shouted. She kick him in the leg and he went down on that knee. She then got back up to her feet and started to run. She saw the group running from Ogremon heading her way. "No! We have to fight!" Jayne shouted. She then look at Weaponmon and she nodded her head.  
"Weaponmon digivole to Karatemon!" she shouted.  
"Why?" Sora ask.   
"Because this digimon name Leomon is after us" Jayne explain.  
"But Leomon is a good digimon" Biyomon said,  
"Well he isn't anymore" Jayne yell. Then Leomon appear behind Jayne. And he wasn't very happy.  
"Agumon digivole to Greymon!" he shouted.  
"Gabumon digivole to Garurumon!" he shouted.  
"Keikomon digivole to Loupemon!" she shouted.   
"Biyomon digivole to Birdramon!" she shouted.  
"Tentomon digivole to Kabuterimon!" he shouted.  
"Gotsumon digivole to Tortomon!" he shouted.  
"Palmon digivole to Togemon!" she shouted.  
"Gomamon digivole to Ikkakumon!" he shouted.  
"Otamamon digivole to Gekomon!" he shouted.   
Karatemon, Greymon, Garurumon, Loupemon and Birdramon were going to attack Leomon. And Kabuterimon, Tortomon, Togemon, Ikkakumon, Gekomon were going to attack Ogremon. Jayne grab Sam's hand and got out of harms away along with her digimon. Matt had gotten Tk so Jayne didn't worry about it. But Devimon look down at both Sam and Tk. 'Why haven't their digimon digivole? They aren't the two kids who are going to get rid of me?' Devimon thought. Then Devimon made a rock slide that cover the digidestined. When they came out Leomon and Ogremon were gone.   
"I suggest that we get out of here" Jayne said, having Sam clench to her leg. Sam look over to Tk and then look back at Jayne. It seem like they were going to be seperated. Jayne had her hand on Sam's shoulder. Then everyone walk off the mountain and back into the woods. They came to this hotel.   
"Tai this wasn't on your map was it?" Agumon ask.  
"Well if you remember Agumon. You burnt my map" Tai said, crossing his arms. Mimi and Joe walk up to the doors of the hotel and open the doors.  
"Guys maybe we should just camp outside again. We've decided that their is no humans here but us" Erica said. But they pay no attention to Erica. They walk into and everyone slowly follow in. They saw this painting on the wall.   
"What is that?" Tk ask.  
"Oh that's a picture of an angel" Jayne answer.  
"Every time a bell rings an angel gets it's wings" Sam added. Jayne smile and pick up her sister. Tk smile at Samantha. Then Matt push Tk along.  
"Do you guys smell that?" Izzy ask. Everyone put their noses in the air and started to smell lovely smells. They all walk into the dining room. And saw the table fill with food.  
"Is this a dream?" Nick ask.  
"There as to be a catch!" Dave shouted.  
"You guys remember the eggs" Jayne said. And they nodded their heads.  
"Well there was no catch for that" Sora finish Jayne's sentence. Sam ran to the table and started to eat. Jayne ran up behind her.  
"Sam...you don't know" Jayne said. But the aorma of the food was too much for Jayne. She took a bite out of an apple and started to dig into the food.   
"Well the food is edible" Tai smile. And everyone started to dig in.  
Later that day the digidestined were in the water washing themselves. It was nice to clean behind those ears. Jayne had a little trouble keeping Sam still in the water. She kept making cannon balls into the water. "Samantha! Sit still!" Jayne yell.  
"No Jayne-Lynn!" Sam said sticking her tongue at her. Jayne's face went red and Jayne started to play with Sam.  
"Who's Jayne-Lynn?" Mimi ask.  
"I am. But I have people call me Jayne. Jay. Or Lynn. But never ever Jayne-Lynn" Jayne smile.   
On the other side the boys were being perfect. They were acting more like proper ladies, then boys. Joe was basically afraid to go in the water. "Oh come on Joe! You aren't afraid of the water now are you?" Nick joke.  
"Yeah it's not like the girls are going to see. They are on the other side" Tai said. Finally Joe came into the water.  
"It's nice to get dead skin off of you" Izzy said, wiping his face. Matt look over at Tk and he seem pretty upset.  
Back on the girls side they all were resting in the water. Then Gomamon started to float by them. And so was Otamamon. "What is this!" Jayne shouted.   
"AH!" Sora cry.  
"Get back on your side" Erica said, tossing Otamamon.  
"You two" Jayne said tossing back Gomamon. The two digimon hit Tai in the head and hit Nick in the head.   
After the little bath the team walk into the bedroom. The girls lay down on one side. "It's so nice to have soft beds" Mimi said jumping on the bed. They were all dress in bathrobes. Jayne and Sam both share a bed.   
"Sam you want me to sing to you?" Jayne ask. And Samantha nodded her head. "Ok then. Hush little baby don't say a word. Jayne's gonna buy you a brand new doll. If Jayne doesn't buy you a brand new doll. Then she's gonna get rid of the evil monsters. And that going to be a promise" Jayne sung. Sam had fallen asleep and Jayne look over at Tk and he had fallen asleep. Everyone look at Jayne.  
"Jayne why do you give them hope?" Nick ask.  
"Because someone does. Why?" Jayne ask.  
"It isn't right. Sooner or later. They will realize we might be getting back hope" Dave said.  
"Don't say that" Erica yell. Everyone just lay down and went to bed. And soon they went to bed. In the middle of the night. Sam left sleeping with Jayne and walk over to Tk's bed and crawl in there.  
"Who's there?" Tk ask.  
"Shh...silly it's me" Sam smile.   
"Oh ok" Tk smile. Then they both went back to bed. Tai had woken up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. And Agumon had follow him.   
"You know. If I knew that you were afraid to go to the bathroom" Tai said.  
"I'm not afraid. It's that ugly green thing. He look like he scare you" Agumon said. Then Agumon walk out of the bathroom stall. The Ogremon who was in the other stall came out and scare them. They ran out of the bathroom and saw Leomon.   
"Ah! Don't you guys just ever give up?" Tai ask. Then he saw Devimon He look at Agumon. "You better digivole!" Tai shouted. Agumon try but he couldn't.  
"You won't be able to digivole. Because this isn't real. The food wasn't real. And the bath wasn't real" Devimon explain.   
"What are you talking about?" Tai ask. Then Devimon snap his fingers and the hotel disappear, leaving the kids in the bed. They all woke up and look around.   
"What's happening?" they all ask in confusion. Then Devimon rise his arms in the air and the beds also went into the bed. They started to fly around in the air. Jayne check in the bed and Sam wasn't in there. She then saw that she was with Tk.   
"Tk if we ever got seperated! Take care of Samantha!" Jayne shouted. Leomon started to get closer to Tai and the Tai show his digivice at Leomon. This blinding white hit Leomon and he had change back into his good old self.   
"You are the digidestined. Because you have the digivices. And you change me back into my good old self" Leomon said. Devimon had destroy Fire Island. He had seperated the island, into smaller parts of the island. "You must leave! If you are the digidestined. You will defeat him" Leomon said. Tai was on this piece of rock. Then Leomon used his sword to make it a floating island and Tai floated away.  



	10. Chapter 9: SubZero Ice Punch!

Chapter 9: Subzero Ice Punch  
  
Tai landed on this frozen desert island. "I have never seen this before" Tai said holding his arms. He was in nothing but underwear. Then Jayne walk by Tai. Then snow was blowing so hard. "Jayne! Jayne!" Tai yell. Jayne look in where the screams where coming from and saw Tai in his underwear. Jayne walk up to him and she cover her mouth. She had on her black leather biker gloves and her blue jacket. Her face started to go red. "What's so funny?" Tai ask. She pointed down to his underwear. He look down and cover his underwear. He quickly change his clothes.   
"Oh boy Tai! I thought that I would never see that side of you before" Jayne try not to laugh. Tai just push Jayne in the snow and lay on top of her. "What are you doing?" Jayne ask.  
"I'm going to make sure that you never tell anyone what you saw" Tai smile. But in the back of his mind he wasn't thinking that. 'Oh boy! She looks so pretty in the snow' he thought. He then stood up and started to throw snow at Jayne. She try to cover her face. She got pounded with snow balls.   
"Alright! Alright! I won't tell anyone what I saw!" Jayne laugh. Then Tai stop and help Jayne up. She brush off the snow that was on her jacket and smile at Tai. "Now...you pay" Jayne laugh. She held a snowball in her hand. And slowly started to walk closer to Tai.   
Tai started to back up and he held his hands in front of Jayne. "Now Jayne. You don't have to do this" Tai smile. "Please don't do this" Tai beg. But Jayne rise her hand above her head. And her smile from ear to ear. She throw the snowball and miss Tai. "You miss me. Now you gotta kiss me" Tai joke. But Jayne look shock. Her mouth drop and she started to walk backwards. "Jayne what's wrong?" Tai ask. She pointed to Tai and he turn around. "Oh man! I think we run!" Tai shouted. They both started to run. And Tai look at Agumon. "You still weak?" he ask. And Agumon shook his head yes.  
"Weaponmon?" Jayne ask. Weaponmon try but she couldn't. Weaponmon stop running. She was too tired. Jayne stop and ran back after her digimon. Tai stop and he saw what Jayne was doing. She grab Weaponmon and cover her.   
"Jayne!" Tai cry. He look down at Agumon. "You have to do something" Tai shouted. Frigimon stop by Jayne and went to attack her.  
"SubZero Ice Punch!" he shouted and Jayne roll out of the way. Jayne herself was too tired to run any more. She try to stand up but she just collapse on the floor. Tai started to get really scare for Jayne. Tai saw that there was a black gear in the back of Frigimon.   
"Agumon roll up into a ball and I'm going to kick you so you land on Frigimon's back" Tai said. Agumon then roll into a ball and Tai kick him on Frigimon's back. Frigimon was going to get Jayne this time.   
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted. And he got the black gear out of Frigimon and stop him from turning Jayne into a frozen human. Tai ran to her.  
"Jayne are you ok?" Tai ask. Jayne just cry into Tai's chest. He stroke her hair. Her hair wasn't in pig tails anymore. They must had fallen out. "Don't worry Jayne you'll be fine. I'm with you now" Tai said. She look up at him.  
"Tai, I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you like that" Jayne said. She started to shiver in Tai's arms. She rested her head on Tai's shoulder. "I'll be more careful" Jayne promise.  
"Don't worry Jayne. I'll watch after you" Tai said. He then saw Weaponmon and Agumon talking to Frigimon.  
"We you seen anymore humans right them?" Agumon ask.  
"Yeah. That island over there. I saw two beds land there" Frigimon said.  
"Well how are we going to get across?" Weaponmon ask.  
"I can make an ice bridge. And I can help you guys since you help me" Frigimon said. Jayne was standing up with Tai's help and they both agree for Frigimon to help them. So Frigimon started to make the bridge to the next island.  
On the other island Matt and Gabumon had landed there. Matt had went crazy. Because Tk wasn't in Matt's sight. "Gabumon where can he be?" Matt ask.   
"I don't know. But where ever he is. Sam's with him. And you know she's pretty tough" Gabumon said.   
That made Matt feel a little better. But he didn't like the fact that Tk was with Samantha. They both continue walking, and slowly Matt started to become tired. So Gabumon lead Matt into a cave for shelter. "Matt you should stay here. I'll continue looking for Tk. I have the ability to. Because of my fur" Gabumon said. Then Gabumon ran outside to go and look for Tk. A couple seconds later Matt ran out to go and find Tk.   
Gabumon went to go back to the cave to Matt. But then he had bump into something. It was Matt laying face down in the snow. "Matt!" he started to cry. He carry Matt back to the cave and he saw Erica and Keikomon sitting around a fire. "Erica!" Gabumon said.   
Erica ran up to Gabumon and help Matt to the fire. "Don't worry Gabumon! I'll take care of Matt" Erica reassure him. She made sure that Matt was by the fire. 'Oh who am I kidding. I know nothing about this stuff. Only if Jayne was here' Erica thought. "We have to keep him warm" Erica thought aloud. The night started to pass, and Erica couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "Gabumon why was Matt out there?" Erica ask.  
"Because he was looking for Tk. He's so worry for Tk" Gabumon explain. Erica smile at Matt then lay down next to him.  
"I told him. I told him. That he has nothing to worry. Sam and him are probably fine" Erica said. She then close her eyes and fell asleep next to Matt. She was trying to keep him warm. And then Keikomon curl up next to Matt. In the middle of the night Gabumon had look at Erica and Keikomon trying to keep Matt warm. He finally decided to give his fur to Matt. Gabumon felt naked so he hid for the rest of the night behind a rock. Watching over Erica, Matt, and Keikomon.  
Back with the frozen ice bridge idea. Frigimon was in the front using his SubZero Ice Punch. Tai was behind him with Agumon. And Jayne was behind him with Weaponmon. She then collapse on the ice bridge. Weaponmon look at Jayne and started to tap Jayne but she wasn't moving. "Tai! Tai! Jayne has fallen!" Weaponmon cry. Tai turn around and saw Jayne on the ground and he ran to her.  
He reach Jayne and moved her hair out of the way. "Jayne you have to get up. The island is still floating away" Tai yell. Jayne's eyes open and look at him. "Jayne your sister might be on that island" Tai yell. "You can't give up now. What about getting home? You can't leave your friends" Tai started to cry. But they just turned into ice. She smile at him.  
"I can't Tai. I'm just to tired to go on. Sam will be in good hands. I know it. Besides Sam will have to learn that I won't always be with her" Jayne said. Then she close her eyes. Tai put Jayne on the ground and he started to cry more.  
Then Weaponmon put her hand on Tai's shoulder. "Tai don't worry. She's just sleeping. She's very tried. And if she was gone, I would become an digiegg again" Weaponmon explain.   
Then Frigimon walk up to them. "We have to hurry. The island is moving away" Frigimon said. Then he saw Jayne laying on the ground and he pick her up. "Don't worry. I'll carry her for the rest of the trip" Frigimon said. And they continue walking.  
Erica woke up in the morning and Gabumon grab his fur. And he put it back on. Erica rub her eyes and look around. "Gabumon?" Erica ask. And he walk out from behind a rock. "You stay up all night?" Erica ask. And Gabumon nodded his head. "Thanks a lot" Erica smile. Then she look at Matt and pet his hair. He started to move around and Erica smile grew from ear to ear. "He's alright! He's going to be alright!" Erica shouted. Then Matt woke up.   
Matt look at Erica. "What are you doing here?" Matt ask. He then sat down up look around. "Where's Tk? He isn't here?" Matt ask. Erica put her hand on Matt's shoulder.  
"I'm here because Devimon throw my bed at this island. And Tk he isn't here on this island. I was on the other side. I look all over the island and I haven't seen him or Sam" Erica explain.  
"Well, then I have to get off this island, then I have to find Tk" Matt said standing up.  
"No Matt. Right now, I suggest that you rest. Because you've had a rough night" Erica said.  
Tai hw was still upset that Jayne hasn't woken up. Frigimon had completed the ice bridge. And they reach the next island. Frigimon place Jayne on the ground, and she started to move around. But Tai didn't see this. And Jayne slowly started to slowly wake up. She saw Tai sitting by the water. And she walk over to him. "Tai what are you looking at?" Jayne ask.  
"Oh, just the water. I'm waiting for Jayne to wake up" Tai said. Jayne smile at him and then sat next to him.   
"Wow! I would have never expected that our fearless leader" Jayne smile. Tai look over and saw Jayne. He smile and hug her causing her to fall on the ground. Tai look down at Jayne and let go of her. "Oh boy! I've woken up from something serious. Don't cause me to go back to sleep" Jayne said.  
"I'm sorry. I was really worry about you. For a while I thought you might not see your sister again" Tai said. Jayne then sat up. She playfully punch him in the arm.  
"I'm pretty tough. You don't have to worry about me. Now let's see whos on this island" Jayne said, standing up. She then help Tai up. They both started to walk around the island. And they found Matt's bed. It was broken in half. "Well this is someones bed" Jayne said.  
"Yeah. Well let's see who it is" Tai said. They continue walking with Frigimon following. Then they heard two people agruing. Tai stop and then Jayne stop looking at him weird. Because his head was tilted.  
"Tai what is it?" Jayne ask. He just put his finger on his lips. She look at him like she was lost. She then started to listen.   
"It sounds like it's coming from this direction" Tai pointed. Jayne just shrug and follow Tai. They came to see Matt and Erica agruing. Tai ran to Matt and Jayne ran to Erica. "What happen you two?" Tai ask.  
"It's Jayne's sister! And it's her!!" Matt yell pointing at Jayne. Jayne look confuse at Matt.   
"What did I do?" Jayne ask. "And my sister did nothing" Jayne added.   
"You and your sister cause Tk not to like me" Matt accuse.  
"I never made Tk do anything. I was just by my sister. And Tk has become very good friends with Samantha. You can't accuse me of anything. Maybe you should spend more time with Tk. And actually give him hope that he'll see his home again" Jayne defended herself.   
Tai look at the both of them. Jayne was really upset that Matt would even say that she is a bad influence. Jayne hasn't done anything wrong. "Matt maybe you should think..." Erica said but then she was cut off.   
"If you have a problem with me. Then we can settle it right here right now!" Jayne shouted.   
"Oh and what are you going to do? I'm not afraid of you" Matt snap back. Jayne took off her jacket and fix her biker gloves. And she fix her hair. She put her hair into pigtails. And she tackle Matt on the ground. They both started to roll down the hill. It seem that Jayne was winning. Tai went to pull Jayne off of Matt, but Erica stop him.   
"Why not?" Tai ask.  
"Because you never stop Jayne during a fight. She'll kick your butt. And Jayne has a lot of anger in her. So if you try to get involved she'll start fighting with you" Erica explain. They both ran after Jayne and Matt. Matt was able to pin Jayne on the ground. And she smile at him.  
"What's so funny?" Matt ask. But Jayne smile more at him. She then flip him over.  
"That was funny" Jayne said. Matt look like he was in pain. "You never ever mess with my family. Because that's personal" Jayne explain. She then sat on his stomach. Then stood up and rest her foot on his chest. "And if you try to start anything with me. You'll find out" Jayne grin. Then Mojyamon came up from behind Jayne and went to go and hit her.   
"Jayne watch out!!" Matt shouted, lifting her foot off his chest. It cause Jayne to fall to the ground. And Matt roll out of the way.   
"Ice Cloud!!" Mojyamon shouted. Then Gabumon and Weaponmon ran up and saw that their human friends were in trouble. They both nodded their heads. Jayne's and Matt's digivices started to shake.  
"Gabumon digivole to Garurumon!!" he shouted.  
"Weaponmon digivole to Karatemon!!" she shouted. Karatemon knock down Mojyamon off the cliff. And Mojyamon grab Karatemon's leg and she went down with him.  
"Karatemon!" Jayne shouted. And she went to grab Karatemon's arm and started to fall off the cliff. But something grab her ankle. When Jayne open her eyes she saw Greymon and Tai sitting on his head. "Thanks Tai" Jayne said. Everyone race down to were Karatemon and Mojyamon had landed. By the time they got there. Mojyamon and Karatemon were fighting again. "Round Kick!" Karatemon shouted. She then kick him sending him to go crashing into the side of the cliff. But it didn't knock out the black gear. Then Garurumon step in the fight.  
"Howling Blaster!" he shouted. And then the black gear came out of Mojyamon. They all look at the crack in the side of the wall. And they saw tons and tons of black gears.  
"What shall we do with them?" Erica ask.  
"I have an idea" Tai answer.  
"Howling Blaster"   
"Middle Punch!"  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Nova Wolf Blast!" And all the attacks cause the gears to stop and go in the different direction. The group jump and down.  
"Yay! That means that we'll see everyone else soon" Erica cheer.  
"I hope they are ok" Tai said.  
"I know they are. If we can survive. They can survive" Jayne smile.  



	11. Chapter 10: The Legend of the Digidestin...

Chapter 10: Legend of the digidestined  
  
Mimi and Palmon woke up on this desert island. It was fill with vegetation. But there was a catch. She had no one else but Palmon with her. And her stomach was empty. "Palmon, where is everyone else?" Mimi ask.  
"I don't know Mimi. But don't worry. I beat that we'll find them all" Palmon try to reassure her. She then smile at Mimi. Mimi force a smile upon her face. They then walk around for a while. And came across Sukamon and Chuumon.   
"You know you a pretty little thing" Sukamon laugh.  
"Yeah how about a little kiss" Chuumon smile.  
Mimi look at Palmon and made a face of digust. And Mimi saw a island across the water. "Hey if you help me get across to there. I'll give you a kiss" Mimi said.  
"Ok" Sukamon and Chuumon said together.  
Izzy and Tentomon came across this temple. And Izzy had to explore it. Something was drawing him to the temple. So they walk into the temple. Izzy found this weird language and he found a outlet. And he plug in his laptop and started to type away.  
Nick was on the other side of the island and he was walking. Then he saw Mimi on the other side of the island. "Mimi! Over here!" Nick shouted. Mimi look over to were Nick was waving. And she wave back.   
"Nick! Oh my god! It's so nice to see you!" Mimi shouted. She then look back at Sukamon and Chuumon. "You have to get me off this island!" she shouted. Nick look around and saw a vine.  
"Listen to me Mimi! You are going to have to swing across this. Alright!" Nick shouted. And Mimi nodded her head and Nick threw it to her.  
"So where's our kiss?" Sukamon ask. Mimi swing across the water. Then she stuck out her tongue at Sukamon and Chuumon.  
"Not a chance!" she shouted. Then she grab Nicks hand and started to run.  
"Why are we running?" Nick ask. Mimi stop and look at Nick. She started to blush then let go.   
"Oh I'm sorry. It's those digimon. They just creep me out. Come on. I think I saw another bed land around here" Mimi said. They continue walking and then they came across the same temple that Izzy had walk in earlier. And he was still in there. They found the same room that Izzy was in "Hey Izzy!" Mimi smile. She then walk up to him.  
"Oh hey" Izzy mumble.   
"Izzy what are you doing?" Nick ask. Both Mimi and Nick walk up behind Izzy and look at his computer screen. But Izzy didn't answer them. He continue typing away on the computer. "Izzy?" Nick ask.  
"It seems that he's been suck into the computer" Mimi joke. But still Izzy didn't move anything expect his fingers that were typing on the computer. They look over at Tentomon.  
"He's been like that since he plug his laptop into the wall" Tentomon explain.  
"Well what is he doing?" Nick ask.  
"Something with the writings on the wall. I think he's trying to decode them. I don't know" Tentomon said. Mimi walk up to Izzy and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Izzy we are going to try and get off this island. Nick tells me that there is no other people here expect us" Mimi explain.   
"Oh that's nice" Izzy reply. Mimi started to get angry.  
"Izzy! Do you ever care about getting off this island!" Mimi yell. Izzy stop and look over at Mimi.   
"Of course! I care about getting off this island! Infact I want to go home. But the language on the wall, it can come important to us! To tell us how to get off the island, and back HOME!!" Izzy yell back. And this cause Mimi to cry and she ran off. Then Tentomon went after her. Izzy look at Nick. "I don't know why she ran off crying" Izzy said.  
"Oh man Izzy! You have to learn about girls. You never ever yell at a girl. And especially Mimi. She may be a little dense in the head. But you hurt her feelings" Nick said. Izzy then sat back down at his laptop and plug into the side of the laptop and head gear set. Nick watch him do this. "What are you doing?" Nick ask.   
"I'm going to try and conact Mimi" Izzy explain. Then a map appear on his screen. And a flashing dot appear on the screen. Izzy pointed onto the screen. "This is Mimi and Tentomon. And I'm going to help them back here" Izzy said. Then he pull down the mic. "Mimi...can you hear me?" Izzy ask.  
Mimi started to look around like she saw a ghost. "Who...who...there?" Mimi ask. She then look at Tentomon. "What are we going to do?" Mimi ask him.  
"Don't worry Mimi. It's me Izzy. And Nick is next to me. Don't worry. I'm going to walk you through the maze back to us" Izzy said.  
"Alright then. Izzy I'm looking at a dead end. Which way do I go?" Mimi ask.  
"You have to turn around and then make a left" Izzy said. Nick look at the computer and saw another light appear on the screen.   
"Izzy what's that?" Nick said, pointing at the screen. Izzy stare at it for a while.  
"I don't know. It seems to be walking behind Mimi though. I bet she has notice it by now" Izzy said. Then Nick went to run out of the room. "Nick no! I can't help you if you go out there" Izzy yell.   
"Right now Izzy, I don't care! Mimi's in trouble" Nick yell. Then him and Otamamon ran to go and help Mimi. Then Izzy look at where Mimi was heading and he ran outside with Palmon.   
"Izzy which way should I go?" Mimi ask. But she got no answer. So she then look down at Tentomon. "Which way Tentomon?" Mimi ask.  
"I say we go straight. And that we should hurry" Tentomon said. Mimi turn around and saw Centarumon. So then she started to run. They came to a dead end and then stop. They look at the wall. Then they turn around and saw the digimon coming closer.  
"Tentomon you have to digivole" Mimi shouted.  
"I can't. Because your not my human. I can only digivole to protect Izzy" Tentomon said.  
"Oh this really sucks!" Mimi cry. Then Centarumon started to get closer. Mimi close her eyes and was going to take her death.   
"Symphony Crusher!" Gekomon shouted and it knock down the digimon. And Nick ran up to Mimi.  
"Look Mimi we have to go!" Nick yell.  
"But where Nick? We are in trouble!" Mimi yell. "We are in a dead end!" she added. And Centarumon had gotten up and look at Mimi and Nick.  
"Solar Ray!" he shouted. Both Mimi and Nick jump out of the way and he broke a hole in the wall. Then Izzy and Palmon appear. Palmon ran up to Mimi.  
"Palmon digivole!!" Mimi shouted.  
"Palmon digivole to Togemon!!" she shouted. Mimi and Nick were pin up against the wall. Togemon spikes kept them there.   
"Oh man! Right now I suggest that we don't move" Nick suggest. Mimi had nodded her head.  
"Togemon!! I think you should take this outside!" Mimi order. Then went outside where Kabuterimon was waiting.  
"Electro Shocker!"  
"Needle Spary!"  
"Symphony Crusher!"   
Then the black gears came out of Centarumon. And the digidestined de-digivole. "Thanks you for helping me. That black gear, was trap in my back. I owe you one" Cantarumon said.   
"It's no problem. We just want to find out friends" Mimi smile. They walk bck into the temple, and the digimon show them a room.  
"I am the guardian of this temple. I help protect it from people who might try and destory it. And I shall help the digidestined when they come" Centarumon said.   
"Wow, look! That picture looks like our digivices" Mimi said, holding onto hers. Then Izzy and Nick show theirs.  
"Yeah, it looks like it" Izzy said. Then Leomon appear behind them.  
"Hello children" Leomon said. They turn around and look at Leomon with fright. Leomon started to draw his sword.  
"Leomon what are you doing? These are the digidestined" Centarumon said.  
"They must be destroy" Leomon roar. Centarumon had stop Leomon.  
"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that" Centarumon said. Mimi then shone her digivice at Leomon and a white light shine on Leomon.  
"Ahh!!" Leomon cry. Then Nick and Izzy held out their digivices to Leomon and more white lights shot out of theirs.Leomon scream in more pain, then he left.  
"You are the digidestined. Because you are able to control your digivices" Centarumon said. Soon the digidestined walk back to the room. And Izzy grab his computer and they look at the gears.  
"Those gears are so weird. I wonder whats making them move" Izzy said.  
"Oh boy! We are not going to have you wonder about this" Mimi said. She then walk up to the gears, and started to kick them. And they started to go the other way.  
"Wow! Maybe we should all start doing that" Nick smile. 


	12. Chapter 11: Dancing Digimon

Chapter 11: Dancing Digimon  
  
Joe was floating on a piece of his broken bed. And Gomamon was floating next to him. When this huge crate came up to them. "Oh wow! Maybe it has food" Joe got excited. The crate came slowly closer and then it seem to explode. "Ahh!" Joe scream.   
"Hello digidestined" Ogremon smile. He went to rise his club and hit Joe, but then Gomamon started to digivole.   
"Gomamon digivole to Ikkakumon!" he shouted. Joe climb on Gomamon and they swan away. But shortly later Ikkakumon started to de-digivole. And he dedigivole to Gomamon and Joe started to sink. "Joe!' Gomamon shouted. He then dive to get Joe.  
Sora was fishing on the island. Biyomon was jumping up and down. "Sora's fishing! Sora's fishing!" Biyomon cheer. Sora turn to Biyomon.  
"You have to be quiet. You'll scare the fish away" Sora said. So Biyomon stop jumping up and down. Then something grab onto Sora's hook. "Oh boy! I've got something!" Sora cheer. She then stood up. "It's really big!" Sora smile.  
"Oh goodie goodie!" Biyomon smile. She then watch Sora's face experssion change. "Sora what's wrong?" Biyomon ask. Sora then took off her hemelt and shoes then swam out. She then came back, and she was holding Joe and Gomamon. "What happen to Joe?" Biyomon ask.  
"I don't know. But he have to build a fire. To keep Joe warm. He should be fine" Sora said. Then shortly a fire was built and Joe was laying down next to it. They heard a twig breaking in the woods near them. "Who's...whos out there?" Sora ask. Then Dave and Gotsumon walk closer to the fire that Sora saw who it was. "Dave! I so glad to see someone" Sora cheer.  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I was just walking from the woods. I saw a fire and I thought someone else had to be here" Dave said. Then he saw Joe. "What happen to him?" Dave ask.  
"Ogremon surprise us. I had digivole. We were able to get away from Ogremon. Then I dedigivole, and Joe almost drown. But I was able to wrap Joe around Sora's fishing line. And she help us here" Gomamon explain. Dave look down at Joe and then knelt next to him.  
"What are you doing?" Sora ask.  
"Your not hurting him or you?" Gomamon ask.   
"No! Jayne taught me this. She loves to get hurt. So she can treat her own injuries. Joe he'll be fine. He's going to be sleeping for a while. But he'll be fine" Dave smile. Then he stood up. And sat next to Sora. "You know. I saw a building at the top of the hill. We can go there and see if something can help Joe" Dave said.  
"Maybe we should, wait intill Joe wakes up. I don't want him to wake up and we aren't here" Sora said.   
"Ok then. You know what. I'll go and look. And I'll report back to you guys" Dave smile. Then has soon as he appear he vanish. A couple hours later Joe finally woke up. Sora smile at Joe.  
"Hey Joe. You finally woke up" Sora smile.  
"Hey Sora. What happen?" Joe ask.  
"Oh nothing. Come on. We're going to meet up with Dave" Sora said. She help Joe up and they started to walk up the hill. They then arrive at a church.   
"People have to be here" Joe said. They walk around and saw nothing. Then they walk to the back, where people were. "See people" Joe said.  
"Yeah there are people but where is Dave?" Sora ask.  
"I don't know. But he probably went to go and get us" Joe suggested. Then one of the people walk up to them.  
"Why do I have a funny feeling about this?" Sora thought. "Hello" Sora said.   
"Why hello...you've come at a great time. We are having a celebration" the person said.  
"Oh ok. Have you've seens a boy about my height with a Gotsumon as his digimon. We are looking for him. He said that he would be here" Sora said. Then Joe hit Sora in the arm. "Ow! Joe why did you do that?" Sora ask.   
"Because you're being rude. Dave should be fine" Joe said. Then he look at the person. "Now what's this celebrations about?" Joe ask.  
"Oh! We're having a party. So you can join. We have the best host" the person smile. They then show Dave hanging in a cage over boiling water.   
"Joe! Sora! Help me!" Dave shouted.  
"I knew it!" Sora thought. "Don't worry Dave we'll help you!" Sora shouted. But then the people started to change. They rip off their "skins" and turn out to be Bakemon. "Ahh! They are ghosts!" Sora scream.  
"Oh we are in trouble!" Joe yell. Sora hit Joe in the arm.  
"Bakemon are ghost type digimon. Their Ghost Scare can get rid of their enemies" Dave explain. Sora look down at Biyomon. Joe look at Gomamon.   
"You have to digivole!" Sora shouted. They try but they couldn't.   
"We can't. We're just to hungry" Biyomon explain. The Bakemon came closer and grab Sora and Joe.  
"You are going to join your friend" one Bakemon said. They were then throw into the cage. "And your digimon are going to make a great desert" Bakemon smile. They split up the digimon and the owners. The three kids sat above the boiling pot.  
"We're going to die!!" Joe shouted.  
"Oh like I didn't see that coming!" Dave yell.  
"The both of you, calm down. Right now I think I have an idea" Sora said.  
"Well what is it?" Dave ask.  
"If we swing this cage. Maybe we can brake the chain and escape" Sora suggested. Dave nodded his head. And Joe shook his head in disbelief.  
"I don't think that's going to work" Joe said. Dave hit Joe in the arm.   
"Listen! Right now, it's our only chance. Because I don't want to die young. I still have to beat up Jayne" Dave joke.  
"Why Jayne?" Sora ask.  
"Because she got me on this island. So she's gonna die" Dave smile.   
The digimon were lock in a dugeon. Biyomon's and Gomamon's stomachs were rumbling, because they were so hungry. Gotsumon sat in the back. "We've fail" Gotsumon said. Biyomon turn back around and look at Gotsumon.  
"How can you say that?" Biyomon ask.  
"Look at were we are. And our human friends aren't going to make it. Because, we can't help them. We are just too weak" Gotsumon said. Then Gomamon turn around. And he shook his head.  
"Oh boy! I think I got the wrong human. Because you are acting like Joe. That everything is hopeless. You gotta believe. Now look theres food at that table over there. Now we can trick the Bakemon, because that one isn't a smart one eat the food and save our friends. So you up to it?" Gomamon ask.   
"Yeah count me in" Biyomon said.  
"Me too" Gotsumon stood up and smile. Then they all walk to the bars and smile.  
"What do you three want?" Bakemon ask.  
"You know you aren't doing your job" Gomamon said.  
"How do you know?" Bakemon ask.   
"Because you should be making for of us. Because you got the food and we are starving" Biyomon explain. So the Bakemon pick up the food and stood in front of the cell.  
"Like this?" Bakemon ask.  
"No...come closer" Gotsumon said. So the Bakemon came closer and the three of them team against Bakemon getting the food and eating it. They then broke free from the cell and went to go and help their friends.   
"Come on keep rocking!" Dave instructed.   
"Wait! I have an idea" Joe said. They kept rocking. "If we are to keep repeating a line over and over again. Then they might just lose their powers" Joe explain. Dave look at Sora and sigh.  
"Alright! We'll do that but keep rocking. We're almost there" Dave instucted. So they kept rocking. "Bakemon lose your power!" Dave chanted. Then Sora and Joe join in. Then the chain finally snap and they flew over the pot and Birdramon caught them.  
"Birdramon! Your my hero" Sora cheer. She put them on the ground and Tortomon open the lock and they went free. But their digimon weren't doing against the Bakemon. "Bakemon lose your power!" Sora started to chant. Then Dave and Joe join in again. And their digimon won.   



	13. Chapter 12: Digi Baby Boom

Chapter 12: Digi baby boom!  
  
Tk and Sam woke up from a rough night sleep. Sam look over at Tk. "Are we going to be ok?" Sam ask. She seem to be scare, but Tk smile at her.  
"As long as he have our digimon, we'll be fine" Tk said. So they both started to walk around the island. "And don't worry, because you won't do that when Jayne was here" Tk said. Sam stop walking and look at the ground. Tk stop and look back at Sam. "What's wrong Sam?" Tk ask.   
"It's Jayne. I'm not afraid when I know Jayne is here. Because she'll always take care of me. But she isn't here now. And I don't know anymore" Sam said. Tk walk up to Sam and smile.  
"Tag your it" Tk laugh. Sam then pick up her head and smile. She started to chase after Tk. "Remember Tk. If we ever get seperated, take care of Samantha for me!" Tk thought. They both stop playing for a while and sat down to eat. Sam pull out the food Jayne gave them. And Tk did the same thing.   
"Here Candlemon, your going to need this" Sam said, handing Candlemon some of her food. Candlemon look at Sam and accept the food. Tk saw what Sam was doing.  
"Patamon you must be starving. Here have some" Tk said. He handed Patamon some food. Both digimon look at each other, like their friends were crazy.  
"Sam why are you doing this?" Candlemon ask.  
"Yeah Tk" Patamon added.  
"Because I want you to digivole. I mean you haven't digivole yet. I really want to see what you become" Sam smile.  
"Me too" Tk smile.  
"But we will digivole soon. We just haven't gotten that extra boost yet. Trust me, I think you might like what I digivole into" Candlemon smile. They finsih eating and started to walk again. Then they came across this weird village. It was fill with a lot of baby stuff. Sam smile, then she started to run around. With Tk following her. Sam stop looking at tons and tons of eggs.   
"Tk what is this place?" Sam ask.  
"I don't know. But I'm going to check it out" Tk smile. And he ran up to one of the eggs and pick it up. Sam appear next to him. She look at the egg and went to go and touch it.  
"Is it safe?" Sam ask. And Tk nodded his head. So Sam touch it and it started to shake. "What did I do?" Sam ask.  
"I don't know. But somethings going to happen" Tk said. And then the egg hatch. "Patamon what is this?" Tk ask.  
"It's a digi-baby" Patamon said.  
"A digi-what?" Sam repeated.  
"A digi baby. This must be Primany village. Where baby digimon are born" Candlemon explain. "But there is supposed to be a digimon who protects this pace from invaders" Candlemon said. Then all the eggs around them started to hatch and the new babies were crying. Everyone was trying to help the new babies. But there where too many of them.  
"Tk...I'm too tired to help anymore" Sam whine. She then sat on the ground. Tk look at her, and then sat down next to her.  
"I know what you mean. This is too tough. I don't know how Matt deals with me" Tk said.  
"Jayne never complains. She has to play soccer, then she has to babysit me and half our apartment building. And she never complains" Sam said. Then a red digimon came up to Sam and Tk.  
"What are you two doing here?" he ask. And he had a net of fish behind him.  
"We got split up from our group and he found this place. Why do you care?" Tk ask standing up. Sam stood up and their digimon came running over.   
"You know, you aren't supposed to be here" the digimon said.  
"Oh yeah, who are you?" Sam ask.  
"I am Elecmon" he said. "I suggest that you get out of this village" Elecmon suggested. Patamon flew in front of Tk. And Tk was in front of Sam.  
"It's ok. Where here to help" Patamon said.  
"No! Your intruders. I can handle this by myself" Elecmon agrue.  
"What can these creatures do to cause harm. They are babies themselves" Candlemon try to explain. Then the three digimon all started to get angry at each other. Sam look at Tk but he was nervous about Patamon well-being. Then she walk in between all of them.  
"Stop it! All of you! All of you are acting like babies. Even the babies act more mature then that! You all should be ashamed of yourselves" Sam shouted. All the guys look at each other then at Sam.  
"Jeez! I never knew a girl can act like that" Tk said.  
"Sam's right, we've been acting like babies" Candlemon said.  
"Since when does she know we are acting like babies" Patamon said.  
"Look maybe I can use a little help around here" Elecmon said.  
"You won't be disappointed" Sam smile. They all started to help out Elecmon and become friends. With the help of a girl. 


	14. Chapter 13: Angemon and Meramon's appear...

Chapter 13: Angemon and Meramon's appearance act!  
  
The night started to fall on Primany Village. Tk and Samantha both were extermly tired from helping out Elecmon with the new babies. Tk and Sam both found a giant baby toy and lean up against it. "Tk my feet hurt so much" Sam whine.  
"Oh don't worry Sam. By any luck Matt will resuce us" Tk smile. Sam look at him funny.   
"Oh! And what about Jayne? What is she chop liver?" Sam ask standing up. Tk then stood up. Their digimon both look at each other in confusion.  
"You know Matt's stronger then Jayne! Besides Jayne's a girl she probably got lost!" Tk yell. Sam then cross her arms.  
"Oh yeah! Like Matt could do any better! You know what! Your a big bry baby. And I don't want to hang around with a cry baby. So I'm out!" Sam shouted. And she started to storm off from Primany Village. She then stop and look at Candlemon. "Come on Candlemon!" Sam yell. Candlemon look at Patamon then started to follow Sam. Patamon flew into Tk's face.  
"Tk that was mean. I think you should go and apologize" Patamon said. Tk look at Patamon.  
"Oh what! Now your on her side?" Tk ask then he walk away.   
"Oh brother" Patamon mumble. Sam walk into the woods and sat down near a tree. And she started to cry into her hands.  
"Samantha? What's wrong?" Candlemon ask. Sam look up at Candlemon.   
"It's Tk. He was so mean. It isn't right" Sam said.   
"Don't you think you were mean to?" Candlemon said. Sam then look at the ground. "Don't worry. You two are just both scare. Tk wants Matt because Matt's his brother. Like how Jayne's your sister. You both needed to blow off a little steam. Don't worry" Candlemon try to reassure.  
"Yeah but...I don't think Tk ever wants to talk to me again" Sam said. Tk was sitting on a swing in Primany Village. Then Patamon flew up to him.   
"Patamon I don't want to talk to you now" Tk said. Patamon look at Tk.  
"You know Tk what you did you Sam wasn't nice" Patamon said. Tk look at Patamon.  
"Well Sam wasn't very nice either" Tk defended himself.   
"Yeah I know it. You two are supposed to be best friends. And look how you are acting. Like you both hate each other. You both have to apologize. I know you both are scare, and you both are trying not to show it. But remember your promise to Jayne" Patamon said. Tk stood there in awe. Tk started to remember when Devimon had the beds in the air.  
"Tk promise me you'll watch after Samantha if we ever get seperated!" Jayne shouted.  
"I promise Jayne! I won't let anything happen to her" Tk yell back. Then Devimon had seperated everyone. And Tk started to look at Patamon. "Yeah I remember" Tk said. He then got off the swing. "Come on let's go and find Sam" Tk smile. Tk had reach the woods and saw fire rise then heard a scream. "Samantha!!" Tk yell. And when he got then Ogremon was holding Sam by her ankle.   
"Tk! Get out of here!" Sam cry. Then Ogremon look at Tk.  
"Here's the other one. I knew you would come in handy" Ogremon smile. He went to go reach for Tk but he grab Patamon instead. "I don't want you" Ogremon said, throwing Patamon into a tree. He went to go after Tk and but Sam bit into Ogremon's hand. "OW!" Ogremon scream and he drop Sam. She got up and ran to Tk.   
"We gotta run!" Sam said. She grab his hand and Patamon along with Candlemon started to run from Ogremon.They then hid in some bushes. "Shh...if you don't make a sound he can't hear us" Sam whisper. Tk nodded his head and they watch Ogremon walk right by them. They both let a sigh of relief. Then the bushes open and Leomon was standing right there. "AHH!!" they both scream.Leomon went to reach for both Sam and Tk but he was throw against a tree.  
"Mess with them and die!" the voice said. Tk and Sam both look at each other and smile.  
"Tai!" they shouted. Tai ran up to them. "Come on! Were getting out of here!" Tai yell. Just then Leomon had gotten back up and went to go after Tai, Tk and Sam. But Karatemon got between them.  
"Come on! Let's dance" Karatemon smile.   
"Sam!" Jayne shouted. She ran up to Sam and hug her. And look down at Tk. She then pinch his cheek. "Thanks for taking care of Sam, Tk" Jayne smile. Then Tk wink at Jayne and they started to run. But Karatemon landed right in front of Jayne. "Ah!" Jayne shouted. "Oh Karatemon! Are you alright?" Jayne ask.   
"Alright! Why are there 5 of you? And stop talking so loud Jaynes" Karatemon said.   
"I'm going to finish what I was supposed to do the first time" Leomon grin. He drew ou his sword and rise it above Jayne's neck.   
"Nova Wolf Blast!" Loupemon shouted. And Leomon was once knock down again. Jayne look at her friend cock-eyed then saw Leomon laying next to her.  
"Oh thanks Erica!" Jayne smile. Then everyone else started to arrive. They all look at Leomon laying on the ground. And Izzy, Mimi and Nick just got finish telling them about the digivices. They all look at them in awe. But no one saw Leomon's eyes open. But he started to grin and grab Jayne's ankle. "AH!!" Jayne scream. She was now under side down. Then she pull out her digivice and face it to Leomon and a blinding white light shot out of it. Then everyone else join in. And soon enough Leomon was restore to his good old self again.  
"I'm so sorry for my actions. But I couldn't control myself" Leomon said, looking at Jayne. She fix her clothes then look at Leomon.  
"Next time, I'm not the first one you want to kill" Jayne joke. Everyone else started to laugh.   
"But Leomon why did you do it?" Agumon ask.  
"Because Devimon had me under his control. And he must defeat you because you are the digidestined. And propechy holds it that the digidestined will come to File Island and defeat Devimon. And he is afraid of that. You must be the digidestined. You won't been able to get this far" Leomon explain.  
"So where is this Devimon then you we can kick his butt?" Dave ask.  
"He is up at Infinity Mountain. And he'll be waiting for you there" Leomon said. The digidestined all look at each other.  
"So what do we do?" Matt ask.  
"I say we fight" Tai said.  
"I don't think we should" Joe said.  
"I agree with Tai. Maybe if we fight, we can get back home" Erica said.  
"Yeah Erica's right. We were sent here to fight evil. Devimon's it. So let's do it" Nick smile. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They all turn back to Leomon.  
"Have you reach an agreement?" Leomon ask.   
"Yes...we are going to fight Devimon and win" Jayne said. Leomon smile at them and lead them up to Infinity Mountain. Sam was next to Jayne. And Tk was infront of them next to Matt. It was like the two families couldn't stand each other. But Tk and Sam wanted to still be friends.   
"How do we know that Leomon is good?" Joe ask.  
"Well we won't know intill we get to the top will we" Dave smile. Then Joe look at Dave and roll his eyes. Leomon stop and everyone look at him.   
"Leomon what's wrong?" Sora ask.   
"The air is fill with evil" Leomon said. Then Devimon appear.   
"Thank you Leomon for being the children to their deaths" Devimon smile. The kids all look at Leomon.   
"I knew it!" Joe scream.  
"No you all know I'm good" Leomon defended himself. Jayne ran to Leomon and look at him. Then turn back to her friends.  
"He's good! We all know it. Besides we can't accuse him because that evil flying thing saids so?" Jayne said. They all look at Jayne. Devimon look at Jayne, she had ruin his plans.   
"Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouted. The attack was going for Jayne but Weaponmon had digivole to Karatemon and got in the way.   
"Karatemon!!" Jayne cry. She fell to her knees and started to cry.   
"Don't worry Jayne. As long as I protected you" Karatemon force a smile. Everyone look at Jayne and saw how upset she was. Then everyone had made their digimon digivole. Jayne look at everyone and smile. She stood up and look at Devimon. "We are the digidestined! And we are going to win!" Jayne yell.  
"I think not!" Devimon answer. Then he look at all the digimon. "Touch of Evil" Devimon shouted. And he made all the digidestined digimon de digivole. The digidestined all ran to their digimon. Leaving Sam and Tk by themselves. "Good the two young ones that are supposed to beat me" Devimon smile. Tk look at Sam who was standing by herself. And Devimon went to go and attack her. She was still she couldn't move.   
"Sam!" Jayne shouted. Tk look at Jayne and how worry she was. Tk then ran up to Sam and push her out of the way. And Tk close his eyes. Expecting to get hit by Devimon's attack. But his digivice along with Sam's digivice started to shake.  
"Patamon digivole to Angemon!" he shouted.  
"Candlemon digivole to Meramon!" he shouted. The two newly vole digimon look at each other and smile. "You will now pay Devimon" Meramon said.  
"You have caused to much pain here and we have come to judge you. And your sentence is..."Angemon said.  
"You are guilty. And you will pay" Meramon finished.  
"I think not. For I am the all powerful evil digimon. And you won't be able to defeat me" Devimon explain.  
"Not if we use all of our energy to defeat you" Angemon said. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted.  
"Fireball!" Meramon shouted. The both digimon use all of their energy and they started to delete. And also Devimon started to delete. He started to laugh at both of the digimon.  
"You think that this is the last of the evil? Well you are wrong! And they are strong then me. And the both of you won't be able to defeat them" Devimon said.  
"Angemon!" Tk cry.  
"Meramon!" Sam shouted.  
"Don't worry little ones you will see me again. And we will be waiting for you to release us again" Angemon said.  
"No one really dies in the digital world. Our data will get reuse again. I promise you will be waiting to see your smiling faces again" Meramon said. Then they both were deleted, and a feather along with a spark fell down. The spark so die out and a digiegg appear. While a feather when it reach the ground turn into a digiegg. Then Tk and Sam both look at each other and pick up their digieggs with tears streaming down their face. Jayne walk up to the both of them and hug them.   
"Don't worry you guys. You'll see them again. But right now we better get down from this mountain and find some shelter" Jayne said.  
"Jayne..." Sam said.  
"What is it Sam?" Jayne ask.  
"Do you think Meramon was right. That no one really dies in the digital world" Sam said. She then look at her egg.   
"I don't know Sam. But there is only one way to find out" Jayne smile.They then walk down from the mountain and sat down and some of them fell asleep. Jayne look at her sister and Tk holding their eggs. She then got up and started to walk around. "I can't believe this happen Weaponmon. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Jayne said.  
"Don't Jayne. Meramon is right no one really dies in digital world" Weaponmon said.  
"What about humans? Do they come back?" Jayne ask. Weaponmon look at Jayne. Then she look at the ground.  
"I don't know. I mean we have never had a human here besides you guys" Weaponmon said. "But it might be possible" Weaponmon said.Then Erica and Nick walk up to Jayne.  
"Jayne what are you doing?" Nick ask.  
"What are you guys doing?" Jayne answer Nick's question with a question.  
"We are going to get Dave and Sam and we are going to find our own way off this island. And back home" Erica explain.  
"Are you crazy!?" Jayne shouted.  
"Shhh..." Nick said.  
"We can't leave them! They need us as much as we need them" Jayne said.  
"Yeah we know. But we want to get home" Erica said.  
"Like they don't want to get home. We all want to get home. I'm don't going to leave anyone. Just because they are different from us" Jayne said.  
"Your just saying that because you like Tai" Nick accuse. Then Jayne tackle Nick on to the ground. And she had him pin on the ground.  
"Say that again! And I break your arm!" Jayne said. She then got up and fix her shirt. "If you guys want to go then go. Me and Sam are going to stay here" Jayne said. Then she walk back to the group. Erica and Nick look at each other.   
"I guess that we are going to be staying with them" Erica sigh.  
"Just for now. But once we get another chance we are going to seize that chance. And it's going to work into our way" Nick grin.  



	15. Episode 14 -- Depature for a New Contine...

Episode 14 -- Depature for a New Continent  
  
Tai and Izzy woke up early that morning. And they look at the rest of group sleeping. "So what are we going to do Tai?" Izzy ask. Tai then climb on a tree to look around.   
"I don't know we are still stuck on this island" Tai said. Then soon everyone woke up and they gathered around.  
"I thought you said when we defeat Devimon that we would go home" Dave shouted. Tai then look over at Dave.  
"That's what we thought but it didn't work" Izzy explain.  
"So we don't want to stay here! We want to go home" Nick said. Jayne look at her friends. And then look at the ground.  
"Jayne what's happening?" Sam ask.  
"I don't know. But we are going to be in trouble" Jayne said.  
"Hey! It's not like we don't want to go home either" Matt said.   
"Well it seems that you keep making us go around in circles" Dave said. Then Tai, Izzy, Matt, Dave and Nick got down each others thoarts. Joe, Jayne, Sora, Erica, Mimi, Sam and Tk watch them then Jayne and Erica both got up and walk between them.  
"You guys are acting like 2 years old. Sam and Tk are acting more mature then you" Erica shouted.  
"And if you don't stop someone will get a black eye from me personally" Jayne said, rolling up her jacket.   
"Well that isn't nesscary Jayne" a being said. Jayne then turn around.  
"Who are you?" Jayne ask.  
"Well my friends call me Gennai. And I need your help. You have to come to the island across the ocean. You all should stop getting in each other thoarts, or else you'll never get home" Gennai said.  
"You can get us make home?" Izzy ask.  
"I might be able to help you. But before you get here. I would need you to take a pit stop. Devimon hid these things call tags in the ocean. And I don't know where. But I know you will be able to find them and when you do. You will find crest to go with them. They will help make your digimon digivole farther" Gennai explain. Then Gennai disappear.  
"Alright! That guy was freakie" Tai said.  
"So what are we going to do?" Nick ask.  
"Well I think we should go with the old man. He might be able to get us home" Izzy said.   
"I agree with Izzy. It's the only chance we have to get home. And it's going to be better then being here" Jayne said.  
"Alright then! Let's make a boat so we can go" Erica smile.  
They went down to the beach and started to make a boat. "Man! We are never going to make this boat in time" Joe complain.   
"Well he didn't give us a time to be there Joe. Just as all as we make it there" Sora said. Tk and Sam were sitting on a log rubbing the digiegg hoping that a digimon would come out. Then all of a sudden Leomon started walking out from the woods.  
"Hey guys! Look it's Leomon! And he doesn't look so happy. Maybe he's evil again" Mimi accuse. Jayne rolled her eyes.   
"Guys don't worry. Leomon is our friend. Remember Devimon is dead so Leomon can't be bad" Jayne said in Leomon's defense.Then Leomon stop at them.  
"We heard that you were going to a different island and that you needed help" Leomon smile. "So were going to help" Leomon said.  
"Frigimon!" Jayne, Tai, Erica and Matt said at once.  
"Meramon!" Samantha and Sora said.  
"Monzaemon!" Mimi said.  
"Andromon!" Izzy and Dave said.  
"Centarumon!" Nick said.  
"Unimon!" Joe said.  
"Elecmon!" Tk said. They all smile.  
"We need to help the people who had help us" Frigimon said. Then they soon were finish with the raft. Tk and Sam stop rubbing the digieggs because they started to shake and soon they hack.  
"I am Sparkmon" Sam's digimon said.  
"And I'm Poyomon" Tk's digimon said. They both look at each other and smile.  
"They were re-born" Tk shouted. Everyone look at them and smile. They then pile on the raft and started their new adventure. They gave good bye to their friends.  
"We will never forgot you" Jayne shouted.  
"We will neither!" Meramon said.  
"Take care digidestined. Free us from the ways of evil" Leomon said. They then were on the water for a while. Then the water around them started to move.  
"Ok is everyone starting to get a bad feeling" Dave ask. Jayne wasn't paying attention she was playing around with Weaponmon. Tk and Sam were talking to their new digimon. Tai was on the pole looking for land. Matt was playing his hamorica. Izzy was playing around with his laptop. And everyone else wasn't just paying attention. "HEY! There is something underneath us" Dave shouted. Then everyone look at him.  
"Dave what you babbling about?" Nick ask.  
"Forget it! There is just something right under the raft. And it's probably going to eat us. But I don't care any more" Dave said. Then Whamon rise up from the water and a wave rose above their heads.  
"Hold on to something" Jayne shouted.  
"Forget that! Jump!" Tai yell. Then everyone jump. And they were then eaten by Whamon and so was their raft so they climb right back on there.   
"Like I said we should have hold on to something" Jayne said ringing out her pigtails. Everyone was drying themselves off and then Agumon pointed out something.  
"Look guys it's a black gear" Agumon said.  
"But I thought Devimon was dead" Mimi said.  
"It must have been from Devimon was still alive. We still have to get it out" Izzy said.   
"Pepper Breath!"   
"Howling Blaster!"  
"Long Bow!"  
"Fire Paw!" Those four attacks hit the black gear and they came out. Then Keikomon started to call out to Whamon. "Hey Whamon! Don't you know that we are still stuck in here" Keikomon said.   
"Oh...I'm so sorry. Why don't you come on top and I'll explain what happen" Whamon suggested.  
"No we already know what happen. It's fine. We just want you to know. That a black was in you" Keikomon said.  
"Hey can you tell us where we can find the tags that Devimon hid?" Weaponmon ask.  
"Oh yes! I know where Devimon hid the tags. I can take you there right now for helping me" Whamon said.  
"Yay!" everyone cheer.Then Whamon had gotten them to cave where the tags where hiding. They are started to walk around the cave.  
"So when do we know we are getting closer to the tags?" Dave ask. The Drimogemon came out from the ground.  
"I guess that would be a sign" Joe said.  
"I am Drimogemon. I guard the tags that Devimon place in this cave. You better just turn around or else by Iron Drill Spin will send you spinning" Drimogemon explain.  
"You guys run! Find the tags!" Agumon shouted.  
"What about you guys?" Tai ask.  
"We can handle him. You need to find the tags so we can digivole farther" Weaponmon shouted.  
"Come on Tai!" Jayne said, grabbing his arm and they all started to run to the store.  
"Wow! I wonder if they have food here" Nick said.  
"Haven't you learn anything about the digital world. Nothing is right here" Izzy said.   
"Well you know what? We better find these tags soon" Erica said. Then Ikkakumon got toss through the window. So they split up and started to search the store.   
"Guys...I think I found them" Tk cry. Everyone ran to Tk's side. Then he open the box. And they saw 11 tags in the box. They all grab one.  
"So these are the tags" Joe said.  
"They don't go with my outfit" Mimi cry out. They ran outside to the battle to find out they got the black gear out of Drimogemon. They then went back to Whamon and continue to depature to the new continet.  
  



	16. Chapter 15 : Etemon's Dark Network

Chapter 15 : Etemon's Dark Network  
  
The digidestined arrive at the new continet. "Thanks Whamon! You help us out a lot" Sam wave goodbye.   
"Come on Sam let's go" Jayne smile. They started to walk around. And they heard the stomachs grawling.   
"I'm so hungry" Joe whine. But they continue walking.   
"Hey guys! Do you see what I see?" Dave ask.  
"I don't know. What do you see Dave?" Sora ask.  
"I see a village" Dave answer.  
"He had to snap" Matt whisper to Tai.  
"Yeah" Tai reply.  
"No! I see it to" Erica said. They then ran to the village. "This is kinda freakie" Erica said.   
"Like we haven't seen freakie before" Tai said.  
"We have got to find the Koromon. This is the Koromon village" Agumon said.   
"How do you know that Agumon?" Tk ask.  
"Because I do" Agumon said. Then they saw Pagumon hopping up to them.  
"Hello! What are you doing in our peaceful village?" Pagumon ask.  
"We were just travailing and we were wondering if you had any food for us" Jayne said, kneeling down to them. They all turn to each other and started to mumble stuff. Jayne stood back up and look at her friends and shrug her shoulders.  
"Oh we would love you to stay with us" the Pagumon smile. Jayne look at them weird. And she smile back at them. They walk to this house and the Pagumon had gave them food. When Poyomon and Sparkmon both started to eat. They digivole to Tokomon and Flamemon.   
"Wow! You guys digivole" Sam smile.  
"Yep! All we need was something good to eat" Flamemon smile back.   
"Soon you'll guys will be back to normal right?" Tk ask.  
"Yep! We'll be back to our normal selves soon" Tokomon said. They then started to have a celebration but the Pagumon didn't seem to like it.  
"We have to celebrate this moment" Tai smile.   
"Nah! We can save it for when we beat the new evil here" Jayne said.   
"That's true" Izzy said. They then finish their food and soon it was time for bed. And Jayne told another story to everyone. They all went to bed. But Flamemon and Tokomon heard something that woke them up. And they went to go and search for it. But then one of the Pagumon throw a bag of them and they were then lead to a cave and place in a cage.  
"You won't get away with this. Our friends will find us" Flamemon cry out.  
"No they won't! And we will make sure of that" the Pagumon yell back at them. And they vanish back into the night. Then Jayne woke up in the middle of the night with sweat pouring down her face. She look at both Tk and Sam. And saw that their digimon were gone.   
"It's just like my dream" Jayne said to herself. She held her head and shook her head. But she heard the Pagumon coming back. She then started to follow them.   
"They won't be able to find those Koromon and their friends" Pagumon said. Jayne then felt something rub against her leg. She scream and she look at her leg and saw that there was nothing there. Then she look back up at the Pagumon and they didn't look to happy at Jayne. They hop over to her. "What are you doing awake?" they ask her.  
"Um...I heard something. So I wanted to check it out. And I realize that it was nothing. So I'm going to go back now" Jayne said, turning around. And starting to walk away. Then the Pagumon hop in front of her.  
"I don't think so. Why were you hiding?" Pagumon ask.   
"Um...because I was" Jayne said. But she couldn't move. She was surround. But then she kick one of them and started to run. She ran to the waterfall. But the Pagumon, didn't chase her anymore.  
"Don't worry....Etemon will get them when he comes" one of the Pagumon said. The rest of the digidestined then woke up when the sun rise. They look around.   
"Where's Jayne, Flamemon and Tokomon?" Izzy ask.  
"I don't know. Where could have they done?" Weaponmon ask.  
"Well we have to look for them" Tai said. They all started to search for Jayne and the digimon that were missing.   
"Were are you guys going?" Pagumon ask.  
"We are going to search for Jayne" Matt said.  
"And Tokomon" Tk added.  
"And Flamemon" Sam added.   
"Oh...they left last night. They said that they wanted to start their own adventure" Pagumon said.  
"Jayne wouldn't have done that! She won't have left me here" Weaponmon cry out.  
"And Tokomon and Flamemon won't have had left Tk and Sam" Dave said. They still continue to search for Jayne, Tokomon and Flamemon.  
"Oh well. That Jayne hasn't return yet right?" one of the Pagumon ask.  
"Nope! The last time I saw her. She was heading for the waterfall" the another answer. Jayne look at the waterfall.  
"Why does this seem it was in my dream?" Jayne ask herself. She then saw something that caught her eye. "That looks like that rock was burnt" Jayne said. She ran to the rock and look at it closer. "Flamemon! Tokomon!" she cry.   
"Jayne? Is that you?" Flamemon ask. Jayne then ran into the waterfall. And saw tons of cages. But one had Flamemon and Tokomon.   
"What are you guys doing in here?" Jayne ask.  
"The Pagumon threw us in here" Tokomon answer.   
"Who else is in here?" Jayne ask. She couldn't see the other cages. She walk up to them and they were Koromon. And she fell on the floor. "You are the Koromon that own that village?" Jayne ask.  
"Yes we are. The Pagumon are evil digimon. And they lock us up in here. They work for Etemon" Koromon said.  
"Who is Etemon?" Jayne ask.  
"He is an evil digimon. He is screw up in that head. His Dark Network isn't a pretty attack" the Koromon explain.  
"I can't help you guys to get out of these cages. But I'll try to find everyone else to help me" Jayne said.  
"Wait Jayne! How did you know where to find us?" Flamemon ask.  
"I had this weird dream. I don't know how to explain it. I'm going to find everyone else" Jayne said. She then ran out of the waterfall. And she saw the Pagumon smiling at her. "You guys don't learn do you" Jayne smile back. And she kick a couple more again. And she started to run back to her friends. But she ran into someone.  
"Jayne? What's wrong?" Izzy ask. She then stood up and hug Izzy. And he hug her back.  
"Oh my god. Izzy thank god I found you" Jayne said. "The Pagumon have Tokomon, Flamemon and the Koromon lock in cages" Jayne added. "Where is everyone else?" Jayne ask.  
"They are looking for you. Come on! Let's find them and find out where they are hiding" Izzy said. Minutes later they were able to find the rest of the digidestined and Jayne show them where the Pagumon had the Kormon's lock up and with Tokomon and Flamemon.   
"Flamemon! I'm so happy that we found you" Sam hug her friend.  
"Tokomon! Thank god we found you" Tk said, hugging his friend. Jayne smile at the two of them getting united. The Koromon explain to the group on how they were place there.  
"So the new evil's name is Etemon. Don't worry we'll be able to beat him" Tai said.   
"I don't know about that Tai" Jayne said.  
"Why would you think that Jayne?" Erica ask.  
"Because I had this weird dream. I don't know what it was about. But me and Tai find our crest first" Jayne explain.  
"And where would that be?" Nick ask.  
"I don't remember it was just a dream" Jayne answer.  
"That's how Jayne found us. Because of that dream" Flamemon said, to Sam. Sam look at her friend.   
"Come on guys! Let's get out of this creepy place" Sora said.  
"I agree with Sora" Mimi said. So they all started to walk out of the cave, when they saw Etemon.   
"He's got be Etemon!" Joe cry. He was on top of a train car and he had a guitar in his arms.  
"Oh please! This has got be a joke" Dave roll his eyes.   
"You digidestined. Made it this far. But you won't be able to continue. I'll make sure of it. Why don't I play a little of the king for you?" Etemon said. Then he started to play his guitar and the digidestined fell to their knees holding their ears.  
"Ok...maybe he won't be that easy" Matt said.   
"Agumon digivole!" Tai cry out.  
"Tentomon digivole!" Izzy cry out.  
"Biyomon digivole!" Sora cry out.  
"Otamamon digivole!" Nick cry out.  
They then all digivole to Greymon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon and Gekomon. Izzy was at his computer, typing away this information.  
"So you guys what to play. Dark Network!" Etemon shouted. Then they all fell to the ground.   
"We are in trouble!" Joe shouted.  
"Gabumon help them!" Matt shouted.  
"Keikomon you help too!" Erica added.  
"Gabumon digivole to Garurumon!" he shouted.  
"Keikomon digivole to Loupemon!" she shouted. They both went to help out but it was no use. They then all de digivole back into their rookie forms and ran to their friends.   
"He's too strong" Otamamon said.  
"We're so sorry" Biyomon said. Then they were trap by Etemon.  
"There is no way out" Etemon shouted.  
"Come with us. We can go deeper into the cave" the Koromon said. They then ran deeper into the cave.   
"Look at that wall" Mimi said. They look at the wall. Then they saw another wall.  
"Look at this one" Tk pointed out. On it, it had a weird carving. It was one half of the ying yang. And on the other wall it had, a weird carving also. It had a weird looking sun. Then Jayne's and Tai's tags started to glow.  
"Jayne was right! These must be their crests" Nick said. Then the walls disappear and a small stone floated in front of them. And they went into their tags. Jayne's tag and crest glow a lavander color. And Tai's tag and crest glow a orange color.  
"So which way do we go now?" Joe ask.  
"Umm...I chose this way" Tai said, pointing to were his crest wall was. They then ran out and saw a place where Etemon wasn't.  
"Good luck on your adventure digidestined. Please be careful" the Koromon said. Then they wave good bye and started their adventure on this continent. 


	17. Chapter 16: Arrival of SkullGreymon and ...

Chapter 16: Arrival of SkullGreymon and Ninjamon  
  
The digidestined had arrive in a desert and they found some shade and sat down. While Tai was shoving food in Agumon's face. "Jayne are you sure you and Weaponmon aren't hungry?" Tai ask.  
"Yeah. Besides I don't want to shove food in Weaponmon's face. Agumon doesn't look so good" Jayne pointed out.  
"But he's got to eat so he can digivole farther" Tai said.  
"Yeah. But we also have to be in trouble. Besides I'm not going to force Weaponmon to digivole farther" Jayne said. Everyone look at Tai shoving food in Agumon's face.  
"Why do we don't get to eat, because Tai has his crest?" Matt ask.  
"Hey don't get angry now. Tai is just forcing Agumon to eat. I hope he gets his arm bitten off" Dave said.  
"Oh that isn't nice" Jayne smile. She then open Erica's book bag. "I took some food from Tai. Don't tell him now" Jayne added. She then dump the food on the ground and they started to dig in.   
"What's going to happen now?" Joe ask.  
"We are going to find out a way to defeat Etemon. What else?" Mimi said. She then sank her teeth in an apple.  
"The next topic is Jayne's dream" Erica said. Then everyone look at Jayne.   
"How did you get that dream Jayne?" Tk ask. Jayne smile at Tk.  
"I don't know how I got it but don't worry. I won't have anymore dreams like that. I promise. Because then I won't be able to tell you guys stories anymore" Jayne said. Sam smile at Jayne.   
"You know. I have heard of people that have visions. That they get in their dreams. It usually ends up being true" Izzy said. Jayne look over at Izzy and shook her head. "Jayne what is your background?" Izzy ask.  
"Me and Jayne are German, Irish, British, and Welsh" Sam answer. Izzy then sat there for a while.  
"It is said that the druids live in Ireland and England" Izzy said.  
"I'm not a magic user. I don't believe in that stuff. Besides what does my dreams do have to be about me being Irish or British" Jayne said.  
"Because of your background that's it" Izzy said.   
"That's crazy! Because I'm Irish and British. And I don't have dreams like that" Dave said.   
"Then it must be her relatives" Izzy said.  
"Nope! Because in the weirdest way I'm related to Jayne. We're cousins" Dave explain. Everyone look at Jayne and Sam shock. And she nodded her head.  
"We are cousins. But we never like to tell anyone" Jayne said. "So Izzy. You can stop trying to make me a test subject. Because there is nothing wrong with me" Jayne added. She then got up and walk away. Everyone turn to Izzy.  
"Hey Izzy. I won't have Jayne has an enemy" Nick said.  
"I didn't do anything" Izzy defended himself.  
"She can hold a gurge" Erica said.  
"I would apologize Izzy. That was kinda mean" Sora said. Izzy look over at Jayne sitting down. Izzy then walk over to Jayne.  
"What you came here to make fun of me some more?" Jayne ask. He then sat next to her.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to make you upset" Izzy said. Jayne look over at Izzy.  
"Well you did a good job at hurting me" Jayne said.  
"Please I want you to forgive me" Izzy pleaded.  
"So you can make fun of where I'm from. I didn't start with your family. It hurts you don't understand. People they think I'm normal enough. But with my visions I feel so different. Like a freak" Jayne said.   
"So they are visions" Izzy said.  
"Yeah. Your the only person who knows about them. Expect Nick, Dave, Erica and Sam also Mikey. But he isn't here. They have started to happen more when I arrive on this island" Jayne said.  
"Why?" Izzy ask.  
"Probably because of the evil" Jayne said. "But please don't tell anyone about it. I like to keep them to myself. Besides if anyone knew they would want to do all these tests on me" Jayne added. Izzy nodded his head. Jayne then smile at him. "Thanks" Jayne said.  
"No problem" Izzy said. They then walk back to the group and they had a group meeting.   
"So what are we going to do about Etemon?" Joe ask.  
"Like what I said, we have to fight him" Mimi said again.  
"But how he is stronger then anything that we have face" Matt said.  
"Well we have to get our digimon to digivole again. But we have to find the rest of the crest" Erica said.  
"Yeah so far we have Tai's and Jayne's crest" Nick said.   
"What is even your crest?" Tk ask.  
"Purity" Jayne answer.  
"Courage" Tai answer. Then Nick's and Joe's started to glow.   
"We've got to be close to ours" Joe said.   
"So then let's go find it" Dave said. They started to walk then they saw a colisuem.  
"Ten bucks saids it's in there" Erica said. Then they all started to run to the ruin colisuem.   
"But how is that possible? That's suppose to be in Rome" Izzy said. Jayne walk up to Izzy's side.  
"Remember what you said. This is the digital world. Basically anything can happen" Jayne smile. Izzy look at Jayne and smile. They then saw everyone start running to the coliesum. So Jayne grab Izzy's hand and started to chase after them.  
"Wow...they have soccer nets up. Let's play!" Dave smile. Then they found a soccer ball. "Humans against Digimon" Dave said. So everyone started to play, expect Nick, Joe and Tai.  
"Guys! You shouldn't be playing at a time like this" Tai shouted.  
"Oh come on Tai! Lighten up. And have some fun" Sora shouted back. Then Biyomon grab the ball with her hands. "Biyomon, you don't play soccer with your hands. You play with your feet" Sora smile. So they all started to play around again. Jayne had the ball and pass it to Dave. And he score on Gabumon.   
"Alright! Dave!" Sam shouted. They started to play around then Etemon appear on the screen. Everyone ran to a net. Tk, Sam, Jayne, Erica, Matt and Nick in one net. And Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Dave were in another one. Then Etemon started to laugh.  
"You know what. Since I couldn't be there. I sent one of loyal friends to take my spot" Etemon said. Then a Greymon appear and another Karatemon. "This is going to be fun!" Etemon laugh.  
"Weaponmon digivole!" Jayne shouted.  
"Agumon digivole also!" Tai shouted. They both digivole. And Greymon didn't look so hott.   
"Greymon are you ok?" Karatemon ask.   
"I'm fine Karatemon!" Greymon shouted.  
"Wow! What went up Greymon's butt and die?" Nick ask. Then his tag started to glow more. He then started to pull the tiles from the ground and found a weird looking writing on the stone. It was a triangle with circles at the points and smaller triangles on each side. Meanwhile Joe had found his crest and it was a cross with triangles at each side. Then they were able to get out of the soccer nets and they ran to the side.  
"Come on Karatemon! Show whos the best!" Sam shouted.  
'Greymon don't digivole un less I'm in trouble' Tai thought. Then he ran out to the middle of the fight. And Jayne ran after him, she caught up to him and tackle him to the ground.  
"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" Jayne ask.  
"Get off of me! They won't digivole un less we are in trouble" Tai said.   
"We are in trouble! Boy you are really thick-headed. Come on let's going to the group" Jayne said. But the Greymon was able to get around Tai's Greymon. (Because he was slow from all the food).  
"Nova Blast!" the Greymon shouted. The attack was aim for Jayne and Tai. Tai saw this.  
"Jayne!" Tai shouted and knock her to the ground with him on top of her. Then Karatemon left her battle and ran to Tai and Jayne. Jayne saw what was happening.  
"Karatemon digivole!!" Jayne shouted. Then her crest started to glow in a lavander color and Karatemon was digivoling again.  
"Karatemon digivole to Ninjamon!" she shouted. She was a little taller then Karatemon and was all dress in black from head to toe. And she had two swords on each side of her. She then pull out both swords and block the attack.  
"Wow! She is so cool" Jayne awe.  
"I am Ninjamon...I am an Ultimate digimon, with the power and skills to out you in serious trouble" Ninjamon explain.  
'I want Greymon to do that' Tai thought. Then he help Jayne up and started to run to Greymon and Greymon saw what was happening.  
"Come on Greymon! You have to digivole to!" Tai shouted.   
"Greymon digivole to SkullGreymon!" he shouted. Everyone look scare when that happen. He finish off both Karatemon and the other Greymon, by throwing them into the tv screen that Etemon was on. Then blowing it up. Ninjamon got both Jayne and Tai out of there.   
"I'm going to need some help with him" Ninjamon said, looking at the other digimon.   
"Gabumon digivole to Garurumon!" he shouted.  
"Tentomon digivole to Kabuterimon!" he shouted.  
"Keikomon digivole to Loupemon!" she shouted. They all went to help Ninjamon get rid of SkullGreymon.  
"What's so wrong with SkullGreymon?" Sam ask.  
"He is an evil digimon. Because he won't stop intill everything in front of him is destroy" Gotsumon explain.But Garurumon, Kabuterimon and Loupemon didn't have a chance. It was Ninjamon left to battle SkullGreymon.  
"I don't want to do this SkullGreymon! But you have to be stop!" Ninjamon shouted. "Spinning Swords" Ninjamon shouted. But the swords bounce right off of him. And she wasted all of her energy. So she de digivole back to Katamon.  
"Katamon!" Jayne shouted. She ran out there and grab Katamon. Then she look up and saw SkullGreymon smiling at her. Then Izzy came on Kabuterimon and grab her.  
"We're getting out of here" Izzy said. Then Jayne held onto Izzy.   
"Thanks Izzy. You save my life" Jayne said.  
"It's no problem" Izzy smile at her. Jayne smile back at him. "And don't worry Sam's fine" Izzy said. She then held onto Izzy. And she saw SkullGreymon blow up the coliseum. And soon after that SkullGreymon de digivole back to Koromon. She held onto Izzy intill the explodision was over. Izzy look back at Jayne. "I thought we don't get scare easily" Izzy grin.  
"Well don't tell anyone else then" Jayne smile back. 


	18. Chapter 17 : The Crest of Sincerty and E...

Chapter 17 : The Crest of Sincerty and Endurance  
  
The digidestined have been walking for a while now. Trying to find from Etemon. But it's hard when you are in a huge group. Tai was holding onto Koromon. He's spirit was broken. Jayne couldn't help but think that it was Tai's fault for forcing Agumon to digivole. But she just stay with Tk and Sam like usual. No one spoke for it was thinking that it would make them get into a huge fight. "Jayne why won't anyone talk?" Tk ask.  
"I don't know Tk. I think everyone is waiting for Tai to do something. He's been quiet for a while" Jayne reply. Everyone look at Tai.  
"Tai...are you ok?" Koromon ask. Tai look down at Koromon and smile.  
"I'm fine Koromon. Why do you ask?" Tai ask.  
"Because your friends don't think that you are ok. Or else they would be talking to you right?" Koromon said. Tai then stop and turn and look at his friends.  
"Are you guys ok?" Tai ask. They all look at each other and nodded their heads. "Are you guys afraid to talk to me?" Tai ask. And they all nodded their heads.  
"Sorry Tai. But we are a little afraid that you were going to be upset what happen" Erica said. Tai then smile at his friends.  
"Don't worry guys! I won't flip. Besides we should really find some shade" Tai said.   
"Tai are you sure you are fine? That your brain hasn't fry?" Sora said.  
"Or that all of his gel has finally sink into his head" Dave laugh. Then everyone started to laugh. But then Tai look at them serious. And they all stop laughing.  
"Just kidding" Tai smile. Then he started to laugh. And everyone look at each other weird. So they continue walking. Along with Tai about his brain being fry, Palmon started to slip away also.   
"Palmon are you sure that your brain isn't fry also?" Mimi ask. She look down at Palmon. And she was daydreaming. Then they saw something coming in the distance.  
"Is what I think it is?" Sora ask.  
"Well what do you think it is?" Matt ask.  
"It looks like a ship" Nick said.  
"Nah...It doesn't. It looks like a huge boat" Mimi said. Then everyone did an anime fall. Soon they stood back up and look at the ship stop at their feet. Then a hole bunch of Numemon were at the top.  
"Hey cutie!" they yell.  
"Who are you talking about?" Izzy ask.  
"The girl with the pink and the girl with the long brown hair" the Numemon said. They turn to Erica and Mimi and smile at them.  
"Thank god I dress like this" Jayne smile. Then they pointed to Sam and she hid behind Jayne.  
"And the girl with the blonde hair" the Numemon said.   
"Go after my sister and I'll kill you all" Jayne shouted.  
"Well we won't let you on" the Numemon said. They all look at each other. Then Mimi and Erica stuck out their tongues. And Sam join in with them. "Oh they are in love with us" the Numemon smile. Then they let down a ladder and they climb on the ship.  
"Don't worry Erica. We'll protect you" Matt said. Erica look back at Matt and smile.  
"Don't worry Matt. I'll be fine" Erica smile. Matt smile at Erica.  
"It's ok. I'm going to watch over you anyway" Matt said. They all went their different ways on the boat. Erica, Sora and Mimi went to take a bath. Jayne, Tai and Joe lay in the pool. Sam, Tk, Matt and Izzy went to have food. And Dave sat at the bow.  
"These foolish kids will be taken care of. I now have to call Etemon, and tell him that I have them on the ship" the captain said. Then he shed his skin. And it was Kokatorimon. They look at the screen, and it wasn't working. "I guess the system is done. Oh well...I'll get rid of them" Kokatorimon smile.  
"Cannon Ball!" Jayne shouted. Then she jump into the cool refreshing water holding her knees. She splash both Tai and Joe. When she came up she look at both of them. "What's wrong with you two?" Jayne ask.  
"Jayne you get me wet!" Joe shouted in a girls voice. Jayne started to laugh.  
"You guys have to lighten up and have some fun" Jayne smile. She then pull Tai off the raft and splash him with some water.  
"Your going to get it Jayne" Tai smile. They started to play and Koromon with Katamon sat underneath the umberlla. Jayne still worn her crest while Joe and Tai's crest lay next to their friends.   
"Come on Joe! Join in on the fun!" Gomamon shouted.   
"Nah! I plan to say dry" Joe reply. So it was Gomamon, Jayne and Tai playing in the water. Sam, Tk, Matt and Izzy were in the dining room looking at the food.  
"Is it fake like Devimon's?" Sam ask.  
"I don't know. But the last time we had fun was in a while" Matt said.  
"I'm so hungry" Tk moan.  
"So then let's dig in" Tentomon smile. And they all started to dig in. Erica, Mimi and Sora started to dip into the bath.  
"Oh does this feel so good" Mimi moan.  
"I can't believe it's been forever since we had a shower" Erica said.  
"I never want to get out of here" Sora sigh. So they soak in the tub for a while. Back outside at the pool. Kokatorimon watch Jayne and Tai playing in the water.   
"There is something weird about them" Kokatorimon said to himself. Then he throw the net and it got Jayne and Joe.   
"Jayne!" Tai shouted.  
"I'm fine Tai! Just run!" Jayne shouted back.  
"Jayne! I'm coming! Katamon digivole to Weaponmon!" she shouted. Tai grab his and Joe's crest along with Koromon and they ran.   
"Hey why doesn't anyone care about me?" Joe cry. Then Gomamon and Weaponmon went to attack Kokatorimon.  
"Dark Shot!" he shouted. Then Weaponmon and Gomamon both turn to stone.   
"NO!" Jayne scream. She started to cry. While Tai look at his friends in trouble.  
"I have to find everyone else" Tai said. Then he went to find the others. Kokatorimon look at Joe and Jayne.  
"This is great! You guys are going to be my bait" Kokatorimon said. He then pull the net in. And he held it so that Jayne and Joe were hanging in front of him.  
"Bring it on! You over grown chicken! I'm not afraid" Jayne shouted. Joe held Jayne back.  
"Jayne don't get him mad at you! He'll turn you into stone" Joe said. Jayne look at Joe and sigh.  
"So we are still in trouble" Jayne said. She then look at her stone friends. "I'm sorry Weaponmon" she thought. Dave was sitting at the bow of the boat, when he heard Jayne screaming.   
"Jayne's in trouble" Dave thought. He got up and ran to the pool. "Holy crap!" Dave shouted. He saw Jayne and Joe hanging on this big net, like they were fish. "Jayne! Joe! Are you guys ok?" Dave ask.   
"I'm roasting on this thing!" Joe whine.  
"Dave! Get out of here. That huge chicken thing is going to try to get all of us. Get Sam and everyone else. We'll be fine" Jayne shouted. "Get away from us!" Jayne shouted louder.   
"Please take me away from here!!" Joe shouted. Jayne look at Joe.  
"If my hands were free...I would hit you. And hit you hard" Jayne yell at him.   
"Jayne...I can't leave you" Dave said. Jayne look at Dave.   
"You can Dave! You still have a brother back at home. He looks up to you dearly. Sam will be fine!" Jayne shouted. Dave look at his cousin then look at the ground. He then ran to find the others.  
"I'll be back Jayne!!" Dave said. Joe look at Jayne.  
"Nice job!" Joe whine.  
"He'll be fine. He'll keep going intill everyone is fine. He was a lot of Endurance" Jayne said. Dave arrive at the dining room only find out he was to late. That Kokatorimon had gotten their before him. So he decided to run where the girls were.   
"Erica! Mimi! Sora!!" Dave pounded on the door. Then the door open and it was Erica grab around in a towel.  
"What is it Dave?" Erica ask.  
"We have to get out of here! A giant chicken has taken...Joe, Jayne, Tk, Matt, Sam, Izzy and Tai. And there digimon have turn to stone" Dave yell. Erica went to close the door on Dave.  
"Very funny Dave. I almost believe you" Erica smile. And Erica close the door on Dave. He started to bang on the door again.  
"Erica please I'm not joking!!" Dave pleaded. Erica walk back into the bathroom and look at Mimi and Sora.  
"What is Dave babbling about?" Mimi ask.  
"Something that we are in trouble" Erica shurg her shoulders.   
"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Sora said.  
"Nah! He usually does stuff like that" Erica said. Then a blast made a hole in the wall.   
"Ah!!" they all scream. Dave heard this, and ran into the room.   
"Erica! Mimi! Sora! Are you ok?" Dave ask. He saw the giant chicken and he was holding Sora. "Gotsumon go!" Dave yell.  
"Gotsumon digivole to Tortomon" he shouted. "Let's see you make me into stone. I'm already stone" Tortomon smile.  
"Erica! Mimi! Let's get out of here" Dave shouted.  
"No! Keikomon digivole!" Erica shouted. Holding out her digivice.  
"Keikomon digivole to Loupemon!" she shouted.  
"Palmon join them!" Mimi cry. Holding out her digivice.   
"Palmon digivole to Togemon!" she shouted. They started to battle Kokatorimon.   
"Strong Carapace!" Tortomon shouted.  
"Nova Wolf Blast!" Loupemon shouted.   
"Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon shouted. It sent Kokatorimon flying into a furance. They then free all their friends and their digimon turn back to normal.  
"Come on! Let's get out of here" Tai shouted. So everyone abonded the ship. And they were walking back in the hot sun again.  
"Oh boy. Do I never miss that ship" Mimi whine.  
"Come on guys. Don't give up. We have to keep going" Dave said.  
"Wow! Someone's got a lot of endurance" Nick rolled his eyes.  
"Hey look at that catcus!" Sam pointed.  
"Something is happening on the top!" Izzy shouted. They watch it as two crests, came out from the flower. One crest was a dark grey color and the other one was green. The dark grey one went to Dave. And the green one went to Mimi. 


End file.
